CAMBIO DESTINO
by Jannideath
Summary: Un viaje entre el presente y el futuro de Naruto hará que Sasuke tome una decisión. ¿Sera capaz de enfrentar los conflictos de ser el amigo-rival-novio de un Jinchuriki? ¿Que eliges Sasuke? ¿la venganza o tu familia? Sasuxnaruxsasu
1. Prologo

_**Buenas... esta vez entrego otra historia, espero que el genero no moleste a nadie, pero me causa curiosidad y tenia hartas ganas de escribir esta historia. Espero sus comentarios. ah y la historia es mia pero los personajes los alquile. Bye.**_

* * *

**-****Presente-**

**E**n la aldea Ninja Oculta de la Hoja, vemos a su gente vivir sin ningún tipo de preocupación, los Ninjas que habían regresado de sus misiones paseaban libremente por el centro de Konoha. Anbus iban y venían con una rapidez única apenas liberando chakra logrando avistarse como una simple sombra que desaparecía en otra dimensión. Shinobis que detectaban ese movimiento tan agresivo y extremadamente rápido entendieron sin palabras que la situación en realidad no era normal.

En el despacho del líder de la aldea, el Hokage, se encontraba una mujer que no sobrepasaría la edad de 35 años, madura de aspecto severo y un cuerpo de infarto para cualquier cardíaco, esperaba cerca de la ventana alguna noticia del equipo 7 de Konoha, desaparecidos en acción hace 2 días, en los cuales solo se han presentado rumores. Si indagamos bien en su postura, pareciera esperar con una ansiedad inusitada noticias respecto al tema. Mando a llamar a la mayoría de los Anbus y Jounins libres para un recorrido y búsqueda de, porque no decirlo, un chico llamado Naruto.

Hablar de Naruto significaba, para la Hokage, un pecado capital; orgullo. El orgullo de ser el Ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente. Titulo que le otorgo la gente que le conoció por pocos minutos para hacerlo su gran amigo. Un chico único que era capaz de iluminar el día con su sonrisa. Una sonrisa que ella sabia que, de un momento a otro, se podría extinguir.

En un lugar a las afueras de la aldea de la Ola, se encontraban cinco shinobis, cuatro de ellos esperando un nuevo ataque de aquel individuo, el títere del rastrero de Orochimaru que creyeron muerto.

-**¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Kabuto!**- gritó el joven Ninja de marcas en las mejillas tomando un kunai con fuerza en su mano derecha luego de levantarse con trabajo gracias al ataque recibido en sus rodillas.

-**Ja ja ja… ¿piensas que vine así?, ¿desarmado?**- le contestó Kabuto

-**No puedes contra nosotros, tu amo no esta para defenderte**- le rodeo el Ninja copia

-**tranquilos, no vine a pelear con ustedes… vine por él-** apuntando a un azabache

**-¡no te llevaras a Sasuke-kun!-** grito la pelirrosada

**-No te metas Sakura**- le hablo el azabache – **¿que pasa Kabuto?** **¿Se te hace difícil vivir sin esa serpiente rastrera?**- le pico

**-No creas que era por veneración, pero arruinaste mis planes. Por tu culpa el ritual quedo a medias-** gritó- **pero… eso ya no interesa… yo lo completé**- sonrió orgulloso

-**¿De que estas hablando?**- pregunto Sasuke sin expresar su interés.

-**Me sorprende Sasuke-kun** – hablaba mientras movía sus lentes- **¿no eras el favorito de Orochimaru-sama?, pensé que te contaba sus cosas cuando se encontraban en tu cuarto**.- sonreía maquiavélico viendo las caras perplejas de los shinobis.

-**Sa… Sasuke-kun… tu…**- quería preguntar la pelirrosa

- **yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie**- mientras miraba con desprecio a Kabuto **_-venir a ventilar tamaña estupidez, es lo mas deseo olvidar_**- pensaba sin mostrar alguna alteración en su rostro.

-**Oh, no te gusta recordar, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?**- siseo Kabuto- **créeme que lo que veras y sentirás hoy no querrás haberlo hecho nunca**- hablaba mientras preparaba unos sellos.

Los Ninjas se formaron en posición de combate, Kakashi se preparaba para atacar por la espalda del Ninja Medico, mientras delante de Kabuto se formaba un torbellino de piedras y tierra. Intentaron atacar todos a la vez pero fueron neutralizados rápidamente por el chakra del Ninja científico.

-**Ni lo intenten**- les gritó – **no vine aquí para que me venzan… al fin conseguí el poder que Orochimaru-sama tanto se esforzó por lograr…**- miraba con intensidad al azabache- **solo quiero probar mis resultados… digamos… me conformo con sus muertes…**-

-**¡Ni que fuera tan simple!-** grito Naruto

-**…Y tu me servirás**- susurro al viento mirando al torbellino.

Y ocurrió.

… Una explosión… gritos… un corazón latiendo apresurado por el ahogo, mientras la tierra temblaba.

.

.

**-10 años****… Futuro-**

Un mortal caminaba de un lugar a otro, desesperado. Esperando noticias. Esperando despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

-**Hokage- sama, el reporte**- le llamo la atención un sujeto con la vestimenta del Anbu

-**dámelo-** el Anbu rápidamente le entrego el pergamino a su superior y espero otra orden.

El pergamino le temblaba en las manos. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que se encontraba escrito no fuese real. No ahora.

-**¿la información es confiable?-**

**-Si, Señor, fue escrita por uno de los sobrevivientes-**

**-bien, puedes retirarte-**

**-con su permiso-** y desapareció en una bola de humo

Fueron minutos de pesado silencio. Hasta que el Hokage decidió romperlo.

**-sal de ahí, _copia barata_**

Entrando por una de las ventanas se encontraba otro sujeto vestido de Anbu con la mascara de un león.

**-¿que crees que debo hacer?-** le pregunto

**-¿y me consultas a mi?**- se apunto el Anbu- **soy un Ninja, no un consejero, _bastardo_**- le contesto con su cínica sonrisa

-**No bromeo, Sai, por primera vez en mi vida, no se que decisión tomar-**

**-yo diría la segunda. Cuando _él _murió, tampoco supiste que hacer-** hablo calmado

Otro largo rato de silencio.

**-¿Donde esta Minato?-** le pregunto al fin

-**ese niño, heredo su carácter rebelde, al menos no es un estreñido como tu-**

**-se escapo ¿verdad?-** su rostro mostraba cansancio mientras se sentaba.

**-diste en el clavo-** volvió a sonreír

**-búscalo, encuéntralo y tráelo aquí lo antes posible. No quiero que salga del territorio y menos del campo-** se dirigió al Anbu de forma autoritaria

**-que pasa, _Hokage-sama_, antes me hubieses pedido seguirlo, nada más-**

**-Por favor… Sai, tráelo. Que no le pase nada-**

**-¿Qué esta pasando?-** el Anbu se hallaba contrariado por la súplica de su líder

**-Él… el ha despertado-** susurro mientras apresaba su rostro con sus manos.

.

.

**-****Presente-**

-**Argghh!!-** se quejaba el jinchuriki mientras agarraba con fuerza su ropa, aquel dolor le traspasaba su ser.

**-¡Naruto!-** gritó Sakura mientras corría a su lado- **dime, ¿estas bien? ¿Es _eso_ de nuevo?-**

**-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-** pregunto el Peligris alarmado olvidando por completo que estaba bajo ataque.

**-Naruto, recuerda lo que practicamos, respira, intenta enfocar tu chacra al pecho-** le hablaba la Kunoichi mientras revisaba sus signos vitales

**-¡Salgan de ahí!-** les alerto el azabache

Muy tarde, otra embestida de tierra y viento los mando a volar…

**-Ahhh!! Mierda…es que me duele…de... demasiado**-se quejaba Naruto mientras sus ojos titilaban entre su azul puro y el rojo sangre. Kakashi miraba contrariado la escena. Preparándose mentalmente para pelear contra Kyuubi.

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?**- pregunto

**-Na… Naruto esta en un proceso de cambio de almas-** le respondió la Kunoichi compungida

-**¿Cómo es eso?**- pregunto mas confundido

**-Si-** afirmo Kabuto mientras una espesa esfera de tierra, aire y hojas cubría un cuerpo inconsciente hecho de barro y aire – **mi técnica requiere de un alma poderosa para completarse y que mejor que la del portador del Kyuubi eh?-** explico triunfante

**-_Naruto_-** pensó el Uchiha

El Jinchuriki sentía como sus ojos miraban el cielo y a la vez a si mismo tirado en el suelo. No lograba comprenderlo, ni el mismo Zorro del demonio conseguía reponer sus energías. Sentía la fuerza de unas pinzas que agarraban su alma trasladándola a otro cuerpo. Se le dificultaba el poder respirar, su rostro y cuerpo entumecidos por el dolor agonizante. Mientras el individuo dentro de la esfera intentaba mover las manos como si estuviera apunto de despertar.

**-¿Así que eras tú el que causaba estos espasmos a Naruto?-** le increpo Sakura sin dejar de revisar a su amigo

**-Chica lista. Así es, no pensé que fuera afectarle a ese monstruo **–mirando de forma despectiva al rubio - **En un principio pensé que le afectaría a Tsunade-Hime, pero analizándolo bien… ese niño logró controlar cuatro colas de ese bijuu, es normal que sea tan poderoso-** explico bastante calmado mientras seguía ejecutando los sellos.

**-¡¡Ya basta!!-** grito la pelirrosa con lagrimas en los ojos al ver el estado catatónico de su amigo – **¡¿Cuál es tu objetivo al hacer esto?!-**

**-¡hacerle pagar por su osadía!-** dijo mirando al Uchiha menor

**-¡Suficiente!, ¡no tienes que meter a Naruto en esto!**- le increpó Sasuke después de ver las convulsiones que aun no paraban, del rubio.

**-Vaya Uchiha, no te creí tan preocupado por ese zorrito**- se burlaba Kabuto

**-¿Hay cura Sakura?-** le pregunto en secreto Kakashi

Sakura movió la cabeza dando una negativa

**-Si continua así… yo… no podré…-** trataba de controlar sus lagrimas mientras transmitía chakra al cuerpo del Ninja

**-¡¡Bien!!- **gritó eufórico el enemigo- **¡¡contemplen mi mejor trabajo!! ¡¡La transfusión de almas futuras!! Jajajajajaja-** reía como loco

**-¡¿de que hablas?!**- pregunto Kakashi

**-jajajaja ¡¡ahora verán al Ninja mas poderoso que piso o pisará la tierra de la Hoja!!-** mientras hablaba el remolino de hojas y tierra dejaba entrever una silueta con un brillo dorado flotando en medio de este- **Yo no puedo vencerlos pero él lo hará por mi jajajaja-** seguía riendo

**-…No… no… nos subes…times-** Naruto trataba de incorporarse pero su chakra y fuerza estaban en estado critico – **Aun… yo…**- no pudo continuar. Se había desmayado

-**¡Naruto!**- Sakura revisaba sus puntos vitales con desesperación, hasta que cayó de rodillas con una pálida mirada y los ojos llorosos- **no…**-

**-¡Sakura! ¡Que sucede! ¡Reanímalo!-** la zamarreo Kakashi al ver a la kunoichi inmóvil

**-no puedo… Naruto… esta vacío-** susurro con el alma destrozada

**-_¡Que!-_** pensó el azabache

**-Como es eso ¡¡Responde, Sakura!!-**

**-Kakashi… la transfusión se completo… yo… no puedo… revivir un cuerpo sin alma-**

El Ninja copia palideció, eso significaba una cosa

**-Naruto ha muerto…**- le confirmó.

Continuara…


	2. Regreso x Pérdida

_Corre._

Un joven de tez pálida corría raudo por el bosque con la agilidad digna de un Anbu. La prisa y el temor de ser descubierto lo llevaba a tener precaución por cada movimiento y sonido que rompía la monotonía del lugar al que se dirigía, protegiendo con verdadera satisfacción un tesoro oculto entre sus manos.

_Continúa._

Llevaba cerca de dos horas con la misma velocidad, observando de vez en cuando su espalda por si lo seguían. La semana anterior lo atajaron justo a mitad de camino. La figura de un hombre con túnica blanca pasó fugaz por sus pensamientos rebobinando un viejo recuerdo. _"No vuelvas a hacerlo"._

_No falta mucho._

Sus energías poco a poco lo abandonaban. Volvía a tener esa sensación cada vez que se acercaba a _él_. Como cuando corría a refugiarse en sus brazos llorando por el duro entrenamiento al que lo sometía su padre y mentor siendo más pequeño (aunque todavía seguía siéndolo). Pero las circunstancias y el tiempo lo obligaron a madurar demasiado rápido, sin ningún remordimiento.

_Vuelve__… por favor_

Otro recuerdo. Uno doloroso. Capaz de atravesar su nueva coraza. Aquella que creó cuando _él_ se marchópara que nadie lo hiriera,para que nadie se le acercara. Para no crear ningún _vinculo_. Tal y como lo hizo su padre.

Quizás a ese punto aun no llegaba. Encerrarse en sí mismo, mantener las veinticuatro horas del día una pose de "yo-soy-Dios" y una mueca de superioridad eran las acciones que odiaba de forma innata. Conjuntamente, no lograba aislarse de los demás porque su impulsivo carácter (herencia que agradecía internamente) le impedía pensar demasiado sus actos. Le gustaba el cariño de otros. Sobretodo… extrañaba tanto esos abrazos…

_Lo logré._

Llego a una parte tupida del bosque. Sus penetrantes ojos color añil visualizaron rápidamente un árbol peculiar. Un viejo Alerce, tan alto que no veías su término. Su tronco firme y ancho te hacía pensar cuantas personas bastarían para rodearlo. Su madera, algo gris por el pasar del tiempo, invitaba a miles de mariposas a posar sobre él. Parecía fuerte, intocable e intacto desde cierto punto de vista pero, si se rodeaba un poco en su eje, era visible una gran grieta de forma circular en su centro debido a ciertos entrenamientos.

Ése era el árbol donde _él_ le enseño el principio básico de su mejor técnica.

_Ya te alcancé._

Dentro de todo ese colorido y hermoso follaje, un pequeño ser viviente llamó la atención de nuestro joven. Una mariposa con unas preciosas alas alargadas y finas, y de un color idéntico al azul del cielo lo incitaba a acercarse. Y esa sensación volvía a aparecer.

Alargó su mano hasta poder rozar de forma tenue y suave aquellas alas y como si todo el paisaje fuese un sueño, desaparecía en la nada. Un portal se abría ante sus ojos iluminando su rostro y dificultando su vista. Caminaba a paso lento sintiendo aquellas piedras levemente humedecidas por el rocío matutino, hasta llegar a un pequeño conventillo. Sus ojos se dilataron para facilitar su enfoque hasta poder hallar las escaleras. Dio paso hacia ellas cuando un estallar en las paredes le hizo detenerse. Una a una las antorchas que rodeaban el lugar se encendieron marcando tenues sombras titilantes. _Nunca se acostumbraría_.

_Toma mi mano._

Bajo cada peldaño con el corazón hecho un puño y la garganta reseca. El último paso le pareció infinitamente lento. Al tocar tierra, la grava y hierba hacían resonar cada uno de sus pasos. Llego al final del cuarto donde cristales de hielo emergían desde la base. Un pedestal con un cuerpo recostado encima era lo mas llamativo de la caverna.

-Papá…-

_Regresa…_

Un hombre de tez canela y cabello dorado permanecía acostado con sus manos sobre su vientre. Su rostro reflejaba una serenidad única y especial. La fina línea de sus ojos, gracias al constante cambio de luz de las antorchas, creaba el efecto visual de que pronto podría despertar. Sus labios rosados y suaves, y ese lindo toque de zorro que sus finas marcas dejaban le hacían ver extremadamente atractivo y tierno. El traje especial que le entregara la Gran Gamabunta antes de desaparecer, junto con la capa de Hokage le lucía como un verdadero guerrero.

Uno muerto en batalla.

-Papi, mira- el jovencito le enseñaba un hermoso lirio azul resaltando en su mano-. La encontré en la montaña de los Hokages ¿no te gusta?- decía mientras se acercaba un poco mas al pedestal.

_No te alejes…_

El silencio era su única respuesta.

-Yo creo que sí- una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- Tú decías que mis ojos se ven de este color- el tono de su voz se oía anhelante.

Llevó la flor hasta las manos levemente heladas del cuerpo inerte y enredó los dedos en ellas.

-También decías que era un mini-clon tuyo – un sollozo le siguió a esa frase. - A papá le molestaban mucho por eso. ¿Recuerdas? Tío Sai siempre le decía "¿Qué harás Uchiha bastardo?, ¿sobrevivirás con dos "Narutos"? Sólo espero que no quemes la aldea"- hablaba mientras reía solo.

_No me dejes..._

-Papi, ¿Cuándo vas a despertar?- el sollozo se hizo mas fuerte. - ¿Cuándo… cuándo volverás a decirle "teme" a mi Papa?- sus manos mecían suavemente los hombros del ex Hokage. -.... ¡Quiero oírte otra vez! ¡Quiero que me felicites por hacer rabiar a mi papá! ¡¡¡Quiero oír tu dattebayo!!!- ahora eran sus puños que zamarreaban con fuerza el cuerpo del pedestal y esta vez, _sólo por esta vez_, su llanto no pudo controlarlo.

…_solo._

_-__-------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-****Afueras de la Aldea de la Ola - Presente-**

Sasuke seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Continuaba en estado de Shock después de lo dicho por la Kunoichi.

_-__¿Naruto, muerto? Es broma ¿no? Eso es absurdo. ¡Ese baka era inmortal! El no puede…_

-Eso es imposible, Sakura ¡cúralo!- gritó Kakashi.

-_Kakashi se ve demasiado nervioso. Pero, Sakura, él tiene razón. El dobe __**no puede**__…-_

- ¡Esta muerto Kakashi, ¿Qué no me escuchas?!- le respondió alterada.

- _¡No sigas! ¡Eres una mentirosa!-_

- ¡Y ahora les presento a mi mejor arma!- Kabuto reía eufórico mientras la esfera de arena se expandía mostrando una silueta.

-_¿Qué es eso que esta dentro de esa bola de tierra?-_…-.

_-_¡Vamos preséntate!-

-¡Detente por favor!- gritaba Sakura con el cuerpo de Naruto entre sus brazos.

La neblina de tierra dejaba casi nula la visión. Kabuto alzaba sus manos apuntando al objeto que se mecía levitando sobre el.

_-__Hay algo extraño. De pronto esa esfera desaparece dejando ver a un hombre. No logro verlo bien. La luz del sol le da por la espalda. Sus ropas son algo extrañas y de sus manos comienza a salir energía… esperen ¡¡¡Eso es el Rasengan!!!-_

-¡Sasuke, cúbrete!- gritó Kakashi alertando a su alumno. El Rasengan iba directo al árbol donde se encontraba el domador de serpientes quien pudo esquivarlo apenas por unos centímetros.

-_¡Demonios! Eso estuvo muy cerca-._

-¡Kakashi, ayúdame a levantar el cuerpo de Naruto!- gritó Sakura.

-Yo pelearé contra ese sujeto- les avisó Sasuke. - Ustedes váyanse-

-De acuerdo, llevemos su cuerpo a un lugar seguro mientras llegan los refuerzos- mientras levantaba a Naruto con suma tristeza. Kakashi se dirigió a Sakura- ¿No hay cura?- preguntó ya camino al refugio.

-No lo sé- Sakura mantenía la velocidad de su sensei. - Tsunade-sama no la encontró, nunca había escuchado hablar sobre esta técnica-

-Solo espero que la haya- Kakashi miró por última vez hacia donde se encontraba su ex discípulo. -A_guanta hasta que volvamos, Sasuke.-_

Mientras en la misma zona que abandonaron hace poco, una lucha encarnizada había comenzado.

Nuestro Ninja se veía realmente cansado debido a los esquivos e intentos funestos por acertar un golpe a su contrincante. El sujeto de barro enviaba técnicas similares al Rasengan desde lejos, manteniendo a raya a Sasuke, quien no podía acercarse y ni abrir su defensa.

-Te resultará difícil ganarle si no te acercas Sasuke-kun- le hablo el Ninja Medico.

-_Eso ya lo sé_- pensó

Trató de aproximarse por su flanco izquierdo mientras realizaba un Chidori con su derecha saltando rápidamente por entre medio de los árboles cercanos mientras tomaba velocidad e impulso para elevarse hasta llegar cerca del sujeto que se quedo estático en el aire cuando Sasuke acometía con fuerza su puño alcanzando por milímetros la túnica del enemigo. Sin embargo un movimiento de este le detuvo sus brazos con técnica en mano.

Alzo la vista enfurecido y frustrado por la habilidad de su enemigo.

Y ahí lo vio.

Unos hermosos ojos azules. Opacos. Sin brillo.

Sin rastro de Vida.

-… ¿Naruto?- murmuró quedamente.

Los ojos color cielo lo observaban parcos y vacíos. Y sin siquiera especularlo un certero puño lo envío directamente al suelo.

Y desde ahí volvió a mirarlo. Su cabello dorado se perdía entre la luz del sol mientras su rostro se observaba mas maduro, frío y calculador. Como si ese fuese un Naruto mas crecido, diferente. No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo más. Otro ataque lo mando a volar hasta una árbol haciéndolo añicos. Era demasiado rápido. Descomunalmente fuerte.

-¿Sorprendido, Sasuke-kun?- Kabuto continuaba con sus manos formando unos sellos.- Esta técnica es aun mas avanzada que la resurrección de los muertos. Con ella puedes llamar a aquellos muertos tanto del pasado… como del futuro- rió por lo bajo.

_-¿futuro? ¿Acaso este Naruto es del futuro?- _pensó

-Sigo sin entender como es que tuviste cara de matar a Orochimaru siendo su amante- continuó con su parloteo, cabreando al Uchiha.- Todavía me resuenan los gemidos que lanzabas- señaló mordaz y con un dejo de celos.

-¿celoso, Kabuto?- le replicó mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre que escupió por el golpe recibido.

-¿Yo? ¿De ti? ¿Por qué sería?- se preguntaba irónicamente, burlándose de Sasuke.- ¡A sí! Ya se porque te envidiaba. Seguro que a mi me hubiese gustado que el maestro me rompiera el culo como a ti- rió al último.

-¡cállate!...- no pudo continuar con su alegato. El Naruto invocado volvía a atacarlo, esta vez con un kunai en mano.

Sasuke en su intento por defenderse respondía a los ataques del rubio con Kusanagi. Chocando una y otra vez sus armas causando el potente sonido del metal colisionando.

--

**En el despacho de L****a Hokage**.-

Nuevamente se paseaba por la sala como león enjaulado esperando la respuesta de su asistente. Había mandado a buscar a su mejor ninja estratega para mandarlo de una patada a buscar al rubio alborotador, olvidando las dos que este recién estaba llegando mañana a la aldea.

Cuando todavía despotricaba en contra del Consejo, de los problemas de ser Hokage y de tener la libertad que antes gozaba un estrépito portazo le llego a los oídos con una alterada Shizune que la miraba con los ojos aguados en lágrimas mientras sostenía un pergamino con fuerza en su pecho.

-¡¡¡Tsu-Tsunade Sama!!!-

-¡¿Que pasa Shizune?! ¡No entres así!- gritó mientras se sentaba.

-Per-perdón Tsunade-sama pero es… es sobre… Naruto-kun- agachaba la mirada en un intento de reprimir sus lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué pasa con el baka ese!?- pregunto tratando de no sonar alterada.

-Kakashi envió un mensaje- miraba a su jefa indecisa si entregar el pergamino o no.

-¡¡¡Pero ¿Por qué te quedas parada?!!! ¡¡¡DAMELO!!!- exigió.

Shizune se acercaba lentamente a su líder mientras que con recelo entregaba el pergamino que le fue arrebatado de manera rápida y brusca. Miraba a la mujer que de un momento para otro, mientras leía lo escrito, se levantaba lentamente con los ojos acuosos y el mentón temblando.

-¿Esto es cierto?- preguntó con un deje de esperanza.

-…- no sabia que responder. El perro que traía el mensaje era sin duda de Kakashi.

-¡¡¡TE PREGUNTE SI ESTO ES CIERTO!!!- gritó ya con las mejillas húmedas.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- respondió en un murmullo que aún siendo bajito, la Princesa de las Babosas pudo escucharlo.

Estuvo un buen tiempo meditándolo. Mirando el pergamino una y otra vez. Hasta que tomo una resolución. Tomo su capa de Hokage y el sombrero.

-¿Qué piensa hacer Tsunade-sama?- inquirió asombrada

-Lo que tengo que hacer, voy para allá y espero que por el bien de Naruto, Uchiha no me falle-

-¿A que se refiere?- Preguntó confundida

Sin embargo la Hokage no respondió.

Mientras salía del despacho ya con la capa puesta no pudo evitar un susurro amenazante salir de sus labios.

_-Más te vale cumplir con tu parte Uchiha-_

--

La pelea se mantuvo muy reñida. Sasuke buscaba evitar por todos los medios dañar al rubio quien enviaba certeros golpes a Kusanagi logrando desestabilizar a su portador. Mientras Kabuto enviaba mensajes y ordenes en voz baja consiguiendo que Naruto atacara por los puntos débiles del moreno que, si no fuera por su velocidad, ya lo hubieran matado.

-¡Es bueno haberte observado mientras entrenabas!-

-¡Eres un tramposo!-

-¡No mas que tu! ¡Tu fuiste quien abandono todo por poder y que no le importo en los mas mínimo los sentimientos de los demás!- rió por lo bajo- ¿Crees que no se que te dejaste capturar solo para estar mas cerca del jinchuriki?-

-¡¿Y tu que mierda puedes saber?!- le espetó molesto.

-Lo hiciste porque tu hermano busca al Kyubi ¿no es así?- discutió relajado.- Volviste porque sabes que, mientras estés cerca del biju, Itachi aparecerá- aseveró mientras Sasuke evitaba mirar a Naruto.

-…-

-¡Déjate eliminar Sasuke, al menos tendrás el consuelo de que tu mejor amigo lo hizo!-

-¡No!-

Los ataques se hicieron constantes y fuertes. Las piernas de Sasuke no soportaron los embates quedando de cuclillas frente a Naruto, mientras este enviaba golpes cada vez más potentes. Sasuke se dio cuenta que ya no podría ganar, Naruto lo había encerrado. No tenía mas que una alternativa, despertarlo.

-¡Por favor, Naruto! ¡Detente!-

-¡No pierdas el tiempo, Uchiha, el no va a escucharte! ¡Solo sigue órdenes! ¡Es una simple marioneta vacía!-

-¡vamos Naruto, reacciona!-

_**-(¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué no veo nada?)**_

_-¿Te dejaras manejar, mocoso?..._

_**-(Kyubi…)-**_

_**-**__¿Quieres terminar así, mocoso?..._

_**-(Mi cuerpo no responde…)-**_

_-¿dejaras que lo mate? ¿Qué tú lo mates?..._

_**-(Basta…)-**_

-¡Atácalo, jinchuriki! Demuestra el monstruo que eres, utiliza el Rasengan-

_-_¡¡¡Naruto!!!-

_-¿dejaras que suceda? ¿Tan débil eres, mocoso?..._

_**-(No logro reaccionar…Kyubi…Esa…esa… no es la voz de ¿Sasuke?)-**_

-¡¡¡Naruto!!!- gritaba mientras lo veía a los ojos- Recuérdame… ¡inténtalo!

_-Sólo han cambiado tu cuerpo…Tus recuerdos siguen intactos... ¿le has olvidado?..._

-Sa…su…- murmuraba

-¡Demonios! ¡Te ordene que lo atacaras!- increpó mientras que una de sus manos se conectaba con la de Uzumaki elevándola para que efectuara el Shuriken Rasengan.

Sasuke veía como se formaban las puntas cuando escucho un grito que le causo rabia e ira.

-¡¡¡No Naruto, detente!!!- gritó Hinata que venía acompaña de Kiba y Shino.

-¡Vete de aquí, Hyuga!- vociferó Sasuke mientras detenía las manos de Naruto- ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!-

-¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver, es su novia!- le respondió Kiba.

-¡Maldición! Perdí demasiado tiempo con ustedes. ¡Jinchuriki! ¡Termínalos, dales el golpe de gracia!- diciendo esto se esfumó en una nube de humo.

Al termino de esa orden, Naruto saltó hacia atrás volviendo al mismo lugar donde se encontraba Kabuto alzando sus manos mientras su chakra cambiaba de color.

-¿Kyubi?- preguntó Shino mientras los demás admiraban expectantes y en posición de defensa.

Una a una las colas comenzaban a salir mientras las marcas de las mejillas se acentuaban y salían sus colmillos, transformándose en un mini-Kyubi. La tierra que se encontraba alrededor fue despedida hacia los lados mientras las corrientes de aire se mezclaban con el chakra rojizo.

-¿Qué hacemos?, nosotros no podemos controlar al biju-

-Kiba, ve a buscar a Kakashi mientras yo trato de sellar al Kyubi- le explico Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¿Y por que debo ir yo a buscar a Kakashi?- rebatió.

-Porque eres rastreador y Kakashi escondió su chakra para que no persiguieran el cuerpo de Naruto ni a Sakura.

-¿A que te refieres? Naruto esta aquí-le espetó Kiba

-¿Quieres decir que este no es nuestro Naruto?- pregunto confundido Shino.

-Este que esta aquí es del futuro.

-¿Es broma no?- pregunto Kiba

-¿Me ves cara de payaso?- le espetó Sasuke cabreado.

-Ya basta, no… no hay tiempo… Kiba, busca a Kakashi sensei, por favor- le rogó Hinata.

-De acuerdo, iré de inmediato. Vamos Shino- y partieron rumbo al norte.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Basta, no tengo nada que hablar contigo- y diciendo esto saltó para acercarse a Naruto.

El rubio al ver a su oponente tan cerca comenzó a atacarlo con sus colas las cuales ágilmente logro esquivar el moreno. Aun así no conseguía mirarle directamente a los ojos para utilizar el Sharingan y entrar en su mente. Hinata al ver esto decidió ayudarle, desviando la atención del Kyubi hacia ella. Sin embargo esto solo enfureció mas al zorro que de improviso envió parte de su chakra al viento que comenzó a formar remolinos gigantes mandando a volar a los dos shinobis.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS!- vociferó iracundo

-Sasuke-kun, por favor deja que te ayude, el también es importante para mi- pidió conciliadoramente.

-¡YA CALLATE!-

Hinata calló mirando sorprendida a un Sasuke con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú?- susurraba mientras se levanta polvoriento de la tierra.- ¿Que puedes saber si apenas lo conoces?- caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto que aguardaba el próximo movimiento con sus ondas de chakra aumentando a cada segundo- No sabes lo que los dos sufrimos-

-Yo…-

-No sabes nada, nunca entenderás nuestro lazo… ahora ya no esta conmigo… ni antes ni ahora… _tú me lo quitaste-_

-FB POV Sasuke-

_Luego de que me encontraras y destruyeras el escondite de Akatsuki decidí volver cuando me lo pediste. Después de todo el ofrecimiento de la Godaime me caía como anillo al dedo. _

"_Tu venganza por la vida de Naruto"_

_Así es. Tsunade-sama sabía que tu cabeza era la más buscada por akatsuki. Ya habían conseguido a los demás jinchurikis y eras el único que faltaba. Hubieras visto la cara de culpabilidad en su rostro después de hablarme de su ofrecimiento. Era mas que obvio que te sobreprotegía. No eras un niño tonto ni revoltoso como hace años, cambiaste, pero aun así no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte a ellos._

_Seria tu guardaespaldas a escondidas tuyas. Seria tu sombra sin que tú sospecharas. Seria tu orgullo de promesa cumplida cuando en realidad solo había un acuerdo vació. Dar por dar. No había sentimientos de por medio. Fuiste mi amigo. Ahora eras mi obligación._

_Cuando regresábamos a la aldea me observabas y comentabas muchas cosas a las que no tomaba peso en un vano intento por reprimir esa horrible voz llamada conciencia. La que lloraba porque te dijera la verdad de mi huida. Esa que te llamaba constantemente en esas noches de sueño. Que repetía incesantemente la ultima imagen que tuve de ti en el valle del fin. _

_Tu ni cuenta de dabas. Hablabas de forma ininterrumpida mientras mis monosílabos eran mi mejor respuesta._

_Debí escucharte._

_Porque cuando llegamos a la aldea las personas que nos esperaban en la entrada nos recibieron calurosamente. O más bien: te recibieron calurosamente. Y entre ellas había una que te miraba con la misma intensidad que yo cuando te espiaba. Y te acercaste a ella. La abrazaste._

_Y la besaste._

_Y allí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba por perder._

Continuara…


	3. Dolor x Decisiones x Una nueva misión

_Hinata era tan dulce y gentil. Una hermosa y educada kunoichi que dejaba babeando a cualquiera con su presencia y gestos. Que enamoraba a cualquiera con su inocencia y carisma típicos de una ingenua dama._

_A cualquiera… Incluido tú._

_El verte besándola solo fue el principio de mi calvario._

_Dentro de las presentaciones, vítores por tu regreso, miradas de odio hacia mí y la típica lloradera de las féminas tu sonrisa resaltaba como puesta de sol. Tsunade-sama me miraba expectante pensando que en cualquier momento abriría la boca para contar el "real" motivo por el que regresé al ver como Kiba y el Nara se la pasaban incordiándome. _

_Al transcurrir el tiempo la Godaime me impuso los castigos correspondientes. Aunque entre nos, sabíamos que solo eran para mantener a raya al consejo. Si ibas de misión, yo tenía que acompañarte porque eras mi "supervisor". Porque gracias a "ti" yo podía deambular libre por la aldea. Porque si yo llegaba __**a traicionar**__ nuevamente a Konoha, tú serías quien cargaría con el castigo... Que estupidez._

_Pasaron unas pocas semanas de iniciado mi castigo mientras ordenaba y limpiaba mi casa que me recordaste lo que me quedaba por resolver. "Renacer mi clan". Me invitaste varias veces a pasar el tiempo con tus amigos, entre ellos Sakura e Ino que eran tus "prospectos" para una buena esposa. Sería mentira si te dijera que no lo pensé. Pero la realidad era que no las quería a ellas. Te quería a ti._

_Pero tú no pensabas igual._

_Hinata acaparaba casi todo tu tiempo y mis celos no tardaron en aparecer. Por un lado deseaba verte feliz y contento, pero la parte egoísta decía que podías ser feliz sólo conmigo. Es triste cuando hablas solo._

_Un día que me encontraba pensando en ti en mi cuarto, apareciste de la nada, contento, rayando en lo eufórico. Y te me tiraste encima, sonriente y calido. Yo no atine más que abrazarte e inhalar tu aroma floral y salvaje. Una mezcla exótica e insinuante. Me deje envolver por el momento con los ojos cerrados esperando no despertar de ese hermoso sueño pero una frase que dijiste me hizo caer de lleno a la tierra._

"_Me voy a casar con ella"_

_--_

-Kakashi- llamó una mujer imponente.

-Tsunade-sama- respondió el mencionado mientras observaba el horizonte donde hace poco había dejado a su ex alumno. Esperó a que su líder se acercara.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- trató de parecer neutral.

-Dentro de esa cueva- indicó con su índice una entrada en el mismo instante que salía la kunoichi del equipo siete.

-Sakura- llamó Tsunade mientras ésta se acercaba rápidamente.

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto no…- pero la Hokage la interrumpió.

-Vamos con él, tengo una idea- dijo mientras se adentraba en la caverna.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Acaso hay algo que debería saber?- indagó Kakashi sugestionado por lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás.

-Kakashi, ¿Recuerdas la técnica de resurrección de muertos que utilizó Orochimaru cuando peleó con Sadaime?-

-Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?-

-Esta es una variación- explicaba mientras daba la vuelta a una bifurcación llegando al cuarto donde se encontraba el rubio.- Esta técnica resucita almas de los muertos tanto de este mundo como del futuro.-

El Jounnin la seguía en silencio.

-Kabuto mencionó que se necesitaba de un alma fuerte para realizar esta técnica- señaló el de cabello plateado.

-Y así es, la técnica toma el alma de este presente y puede convocar a un muerto del pasado o futuro y utilizarlo como si fuese un títere, sin embargo…-

-Sin embargo ¿Qué?- curioseó Kakashi.

-Esta técnica no esta completa-

-¿…?-

-Orochimaru murió sin completarla, la técnica tiene un fallo; cuando el alma se transfiere no consigue borrar los recuerdos de ésta por lo que el invocador termina perdiendo el control y la marioneta hace su voluntad-

-¿Esas son buenas noticias?-

-No. Recuerda que Naruto posee a Kyuubi. Es una entidad distinta a la mente de Naruto, el puede tomar el control y salir por completo… es una forma de emerger sin romper el sello.- explicaba mientras revisaba los signos vitales ausentes de Naruto sin alterarse aunque sus ojos se veían cristalizados.

-¿Hay manera de evitarlo?- pedía con tono suplicante el ex anbu.

-Uchiha- contestó secamente.

-¿Sasuke –kun?- remarcó la Kunoichi que se había mantenido en silencio.

-Con el sharingan puede someter a Kyuubi, pero… corremos un riesgo-

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron los dos.

-Que también selle los recuerdos de Naruto- murmuró bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para los shinobis que se encontraban alrededor.

--

-Veo que mi querida marioneta consigue bien su objetivo- siseó provocativo desde un lugar bastante lejos de la batalla.

-Sasuke-kun, ¡detente!, ¡no sigas!- pedía Hinata que observaba apoyada en una roca cómo se proyectaba la batalla.

A unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba Sasuke peleando a mano limpia con Kyuubi. Kusanagi había sido enviada lejos de su dueño por uno de los ataques del Naruto mayor. Mientras las colas ondeaban en el aire intentando golpear a su enemigo, este las esquivaba utilizando su gran velocidad. Dentro de las maniobras para alcanzar el rostro de Naruto e introducirse en su mente, no pudo evitar un golpe cerrado con dos de las colas que desgarraron la parte superior de su traje dejándole el pecho descubierto. Sudado y con la respiración entrecortada, observaba cada cambio en el kitsune. Hinata continuaba resguardada en la roca por orden del Uchiha. Aun dentro del odio que le profesaba a la chica no podía olvidar la promesa de nupcias que le rogó su rubio.

Mientras la Kunoichi pensaba en una forma de paralizar la salida del Bijü, Sasuke se lanzo nuevamente al ataque. Saltó con extrema facilidad para luego caer en picada lo más cerca de Naruto rehuyendo de derecha a izquierda en el aire las corrientes y colas que el mini-Kyuubi le libraba. Comenzaba a ganar terreno. Apenas le faltaban unos cuantos metros cuando una garra rojiza le apresó el cuello.

La quemazón y el roce del chakra del Bijü le ardían y si no fuera por su orgullo chillaría del dolor. En vez de eso observó los cambios que el cuerpo de Naruto sufría. Los brazos terminaban en patas con garras largas y afiladas. El ondeante cabello rubio se erizaba intercalando su color a un naranja fuerte. Los ojos, los labios y las marcas en el rostro se acentuaban hasta asemejar las del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Sus oídos humanos se perdían entre el crecimiento desmesurado del cabello mientras unas orejas largas y rojizas sobresalían en su cabeza. Sasuke y Hinata prestaban atención atónitos a la escena. Una transformación casi completa. No quedaba mucho que lo diferenciara de un animal.

La garra que mantenía elevado el cuerpo Sasuke comenzó a hacer presión. El oxigeno comenzaba a faltar. Sasuke se estaba mareando mientras con sus manos buscaba como soltarse aun cuando, con solo rozar la piel, el chakra le quemaba.

Hinata al ver los actos infructuosos de escape por parte del Uchiha, decidió arriesgarse poniéndose frente al Kyuubi mientras creaba con sus sellos un mini campo de energía que evitaba las quemaduras y las corrientes de chakra. Sasuke al ver a la kunoichi gritaba furioso porque se alejara más cuando la mirada del Kyuubi cambiaba de una pasiva a peligrosa. La joven con uno de sus movimientos logro enviar a Kusanagi a su dueño para que éste cortara el chakra y se soltara, pero el Uchiha estaba tan concentrado en recibir a su espada que no vio como la otra garra perforaba el abdomen de la muchacha.

Unos ojos rojizos, como los de un felino observaban sin cambiar un ápice su rostro, sin embargo por dentro una batalla notable se perpetraba.

_-Fue más simple de lo que creí…_

_**-(¡¡¡Hinata!!!)**_

_**-**__¿Qué?... ¿te sientes mal?... ¡pero si te estas dejando manejar por esa rata servidora de la serpiente!_

_**-(¡¡¡No tenias que hacerlo!!! ¡Ella iba a ser mi esposa!…)-**_

_-¿Entonces ya no quieres serlo? Dijiste "iba"..._

_**-(¡¡¡La mataste monstruo estúpido!!!…)-**_

_**-**__Yo no hice nada… fuiste tú… tú eres el que esta siendo controlado, si me dejaras salir…_

_**-(¡¡¡NUNCA!!!)**_

_-Entonces sufre mocoso, porque mientras no puedas controlarte mataras al Uchiha también-_

_**-(Debe haber otra manera…)**_

_-Claro que las hay pero todas significan riesgos y en el peor de los casos la muerte de nosotros dos… aunque, si observamos bien el panorama… Tu ya estas muerto._

_**-(¡NO es verdad!)**_

_-Si no regresas en un par de horas tu cuerpo se congelara y no podrás regresar jamás, y si el Uchiha me sella es muy probable que te selle conmigo._

_**-(¿pero y eso qué…?)**_

_-Que vivirás, pero estarás dormido por toda la eternidad._

_**-(Sasuke…)**_

En otro lugar, Kiba y Shino llegaron donde se encontraba el equipo de Kakashi incluyendo a Tsunade. Esta en conjunto con Sakura transmitía chakra al cuerpo del rubio hiperactivo con la firme intención de evitar una parálisis muscular y sanguínea. . Kiba al ver esto, comprobó de primera fuente que lo dicho por el Uchiha era cierto.

-Ustedes que hacen aquí- pregunto el ninja copia.

-Venimos a buscarlos, Sasuke esta peleando con Naruto- respondió el ninja rastreador mientras observaba el cuerpo inanimado del Uzumaki- Bueno… con el "futuro" de Naruto- rectificó.

-¿Podrías ser mas claro?- le reclamó la Hokage.

-Uchiha se esta enfrentando con el futuro de Naruto, la invocación.- aclaró un poco el Aburame.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué recomienda hacer?- preguntó el ninja copia esperando ordenes.

-Pienso que debemos ir con Uchiha y pedir que selle al demonio- le contesto con un deje dubitativo.

-¿Con todo y riesgos?- volvió a indagar

-Con todo lo que conlleva salvar la villa- respondió tajante.

--

**Futuro… Socavón de la Ilusión***

Había secado sus lágrimas. Llorado lo suficiente como otras veces, mas no conseguía la tranquilidad. Observaba inmune como aquellas piedras refulgentes despedían un brillo nítido y fugaz que otorgaba la sensación de ver cientos de luciérnagas intermitentes. Pero aun con tanta hermosura natural, nada conseguía opacar la belleza que irradiaba aquel hombre recostado en ese pequeño lecho de mármol.

Arrodillado como estaba imaginaba, cada vez que venía, un maravilloso mundo donde ambos padres lo mimaban con dulzura… como antes.

-Oto-sama esta cada día mas alejado de mí… será porque me parezco a ti Oto-chan- murmuraba.

-No creo que sea por eso, Minato-san- le contestó una voz.

-Tío Sai- afirmó en dirección a las escaleras.

-Veo que mejoras reconociendo chakras- halagó el moreno.

-No es difícil- contestó altivo tratando de mantener su postura Uchiha y que no se notaran sus secas lagrimas.

-No me vengas con esas actitudes "bastardas" del "bastardo" de tu padre- le reclamó con una sonrisa cínica.

-Perdón- murmuró quedito.

-Parecerte a Naruto no es malo… excepto por lo inocente… aunque el siempre mencionaba que Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-sama son buenos para quitar la inocencia… Todavía no entiendo a que se refería con eso- se preguntaba con una mano en el mentón sin observar como el pequeño se volvía rojo de la vergüenza- ¿tu sabes de qué…?-

-NOOO!!!

-Esta bien – le calmó moviendo las manos de forma apacible.- No es algo que no pueda averiguar en un libro –

-No te lo recomiendo – le previno. – A Gaara-sama no le gustara el fin de tus investigaciones.

-Hablando de investigaciones – Inquirió observando el rostro del jovencito abatirse. – ¿Te sirvió de algo investigar en las bodegas secretas de Hokage-sama?-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó tenso.

-Es leve pero las manillas están quemadas, utilizaste una técnica de fuego y como se necesita cuatro personas para transmitir chakra a la puerta al mismo tiempo, imagino que utilizaste tres de tus colas.

-No tienes ninguna prueba de que ese chakra sea mío- dilucidó en tono seco.

-Lo sé- respondió forzado. – Tal vez a mí y a media aldea lograras engañar pero no a tu padre – le recordó.- Sabes como es él de histérico.

-Mh…- murmuró como respuesta.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde ambas partes pensaban con rapidez como evitar el mutismo.

-Hay una manera…- dudó en continuar. La mirada de su tío parecía esperanzadora y eso le asustaba, no quería dar falsas esperanzas -…de remover el sello, y regresar su alma – completó rendido.

El Anbu no quiso decir nada, el chico ya tenia bastante tiempo investigando y buscando soluciones para regresar a su "oto-chan" como le solía llamar.

-Según el pergamino que bloqueó Rokudaime, el sello de los nueve Bijüs consta de 45 partes. Tantas partes como numero de colas tenga el Bijü – siguió su monologo mientras paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de la cueva.

-Estas partes se despiden del cuerpo de la victima al incrustarse el sello, "el espíritu busca una vía de escape ya sea a la paz o al sufrimiento" según el pergamino… considerando la mente de mi Oto-chan: paz significa Cielo y sufrimiento el Infierno. Luego de eso aparecen otras cosas más que no consigo descifrar pero hay una frase que me tiene en la disyuntiva…

-¿Cuál?- se animó a preguntar el Anbu.

-"Cuando aquello trozos de flamas se unan el pasado volverá, el recuerdo de una vida eterna será efímero mientras su corazón late con fervor hacia un nuevo mañana" No lo entiendo bien-

-Pídele ayuda a tu padre, el también esta investigando eso… además; hay algo que todavía no sabes – cambio de expresión el moreno, después de todo esta no seria una buena noticia para el pequeño rubio.

-Madara ha despertado – el semblante concentrado de Minato cambio a uno de susto.- Y con él los ocho Bijüs-

Ahora si que tenía pánico.

Junto sus manos en un intenso deseo, implorando que lo dicho por su tío fuese una cruel broma.

-No es broma, Minato-san – respondió a la suplicante mirada. – Hokage-sama esta muy preocupado, ha mandado a sellar todas las puertas de entrada a Konoha y prohibido el paso tanto al exterior como al interior de la Aldea-.

-Pero si hace eso…. Yo… no podré volver a… -

-Será mejor que te despidas – le cortó el Anbu desviando el rostro al ver al pequeño aguantando las lagrimas – No puedes regresar más hasta que Madara deje de ser un peligro –

-¡Madara nunca dejara de ser un peligro! ¡Es inmortal!- exclamo con los puños cerrados.

-Lo sé- murmuró mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de su antiguo compañero. – Y Hokage-sama también, por esa misma razón no desea que te pase algo… Madara te buscará… porque ahora eres tú quien posee a Kyuubi – mantuvo silencio mientras rememoraba parte de su pasado y las palabras dichas por su amigo.

**Flash Back**

_Un joven de cabello dorado y ojos azules vestido con una larga túnica blanca donde el sello del Hokage se mecía hipnotizante, avanzaba raudo hasta posarse sobre la puerta Norte de entrada a Konoha. Observaba con semblante serio la situación de su pueblo. Los Anbus y Jounnins de la Hoja atacaban sin descanso a una figura en particular, observando con desespero como todos sus ataques se desviaban del blanco, mientras el fuego consumía parte del bosque y las llamas se alzaban majestuosas mezclándose con la ceniza del lugar enviando destellos chispeantes y calientes para aquellos que las rozaban._

_-Hokage-sama- se dirigió hacia el líder un anbu con la mascara del león puesta._

_-Sai- hablo sin dejar de mirar hacia el blanco que sonreía prepotente sabiéndose ganador. – No importa que suceda, no dejes que la ira lo condene- le pidió conciliador._

_-No entiendo, Hokage-sama, ¿A que se refiere?- preguntó el Anbu confundido._

_-Te hablo como padre Sai, no dejes que el miedo y el rencor que pueda profesarle la Aldea lo destruya… - siguió dialogando a un temeroso Sai que ya entendía el porque de su petición._

_-Naruto, por favor…-_

_-Sai, el es fuerte… es mi hijo después de todo – volteaba su vista lentamente hasta posarla sobre el dolido moreno – y también, no abandones a Sasuke, no los dejes, por favor- saltó en dirección al enemigo mientras Sai lo seguía con la mirada._

_-Ahora lo entiendo todo, Sai… Al fin puedo comprender a mi padre – concluyó la figura con una gran sonrisa mientras el Anbu se detenía observando atónito como el joven padre se adentraba en un campo oscuro creado por Madara._

**Fin Flash Back**

El joven Anbu observaba el pedestal mientras una lagrima caía sin siquiera notarlo.

-¿Tío Sai?-

-Naruto no quería que te pasara algo y yo di mi palabra, Minato-san, estoy seguro de que Naruto prefiere tu ausencia a tu muerte – concluyó apenado.

El joven solo observo a su querido "oto-chan" con desconsuelo.

--

**Presente… Afueras de la Aldea de la Ola**

POV Sasuke Uchiha

_¿Me creerían si les digo que me sentí como la peor basura de la historia al ver a esa chica tirada en el piso?_

_No… ¿verdad?_

_Pues esa es la realidad… yo no me sentí mal, porque sinceramente… una parte de mi rió eufórico su muerte… _

_Pero, ahora que la veía palidecer en mis brazos, luchando por su vida, fue que me di cuenta de la realidad… desaparecerla no librara tu corazón, no serás libre para mi Naruto… por esa razón debo salvarla, porque te amo y deseo que seas feliz… así sea con ella._

_Por alguna extraña razón te detienes, no veo que desees atacar, sigues mis pasos como si fuera tu presa, la mirada de un zorro._

_Tomo a Hinata y la alejo lo mas que puedo mientras tu sigues inmóvil. Algo te mantiene ocupado, tal vez dentro de tu mente peleas con el maldito zorro o las ordenes de Kabuto. Hablando de esa perra, puedo sentir su presencia, es obvio que observa escondido como cualquier alimaña cobarde._

_Ya lejos siento la presencia de más personas, entre ellas a Tsunade, ¿será que ya sabe la situación?_

POV Normal

-Uchiha Sasuke – llama autoritaria la Hokage

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó desganado y cansado mientras observaba simuladamente al mini-Kyuubi.

-Has fallado en tu trabajo y dada las circunstancias, se te impone una nueva misión para compensar todos y cada uno de los atentados en contra de los ninjas de la aldea y Konoha- recito como un discurso memorizado.

-No me vengas con ese tono democrático, ambos sabemos de que se trataba este acuerdo- siseo molesto mientras entregaba a Hinata a manos de Shino.

-¿Cómo lo vez Kakashi?- pregunto Tsunade ignorando olímpicamente a Sasuke.

-Seis colas, no veo signos de violencia o intento de ataque, parece pensativo- observo al ultimo.

-Bien, Sasuke, ya que Kabuto a tomado control de Naruto he decidido, por el bien de la aldea, que selles el alma de Uzumaki Naruto- termino

-Yo no puedo hacer eso – inquirió

-El Sharingan somete la voluntad del otro profanando la mente, tu puedes ingresar a la mente de Naruto y sellar tanto su alma como sus recuerdos – aclaró la Hokage dejándole en claro que ya sabia los efectos que tenía su técnica ocular.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Es lo mismo que matarlo!- le gritó

-¡No me faltes el respeto, mocoso! ¡Si el Kyuubi se libera nos matara a todos! La otra opción era que Kabuto cancelara la técnica pero seguro no esta dispuesto a cooperar- ironizó al último.

-Esa opción es más sencilla-

-Uchiha, Kabuto terminara por perder el control, antes de que suceda debemos sellarlo-

-Lo tomas demasiado a la ligera, vieja-

-¡Tenme respeto, mocoso idiota!- grito perdiendo los nervios.

-Sasuke, ¿no has notado que Naruto no se ha movido de su lugar?- observó Kakashi

-Eh intentado acceder a su mente pero sus ataques me lo impiden-

-Tendremos que crear el momento- dictamino la Hokage- Kiba, tú te quedas con Naruto y Hinata, no dejes que nadie se les acerque-. Volteo hacia su pupila- Sakura, tu continua atendiendo a Hinata y en cuanto termines sigue fluyendo chakra hacia su cuerpo- apunto al rubio.- Los demás nos acercaremos a Naruto- terminó

-Seria bueno que uno de nosotros busque a Kabuto- opino el Ninja copia.

-Shino, ve tu y encuéntralo, cuando lo hagas nos avisas expulsando una columna de insectos hacia el cielo ¿Comprendido?- inquirió al último Tsunade.

-Comprendido, Hokage-sama- recito el domador de insectos.

-Muy bien, ¡Dispérsense!- Ordenó.

Dada la orden cada ninja se preparo para sus funciones con un fin en común, evitar un desastre.

--

Los ninjas de Konoha se alinearon frente al bijü de Nueve Colas con paso decidido y mirada altiva. El zorro observaba detenidamente a sus oponentes ondeando sus colas de forma calmada creando el efecto de un abanico a medio abrir. Cuando los ninjas se pusieron en posición de atacar fue el mismo bijü el que empezó la batalla erizando sus colas al máximo mostrándose imponente y lanzándolas hacia el enemigo. Sasuke y los demás evitaron el ataque saltando rápidamente dirigiéndose a su oponente. Mientras Kakashi corría vertiginosamente preparando un chidori en su mano, Tsunade golpeaba fuertemente el suelo obligando a varias rocas salir disparadas hacia el zorro. Este al ver la combinación se alejo impulsándose con sus colas y parando con sus garras el filo de la katana de Sasuke que se dirigía justo a su cuello. Ese acto enfureció al zorro que desplegó dos colas para atacar al vengador atravesándolo pero escuchando un puff a los pocos segundos. Kakashi marchó presuroso hacia el contrincante impactando el chidori de lleno en su pecho. Tsunade al verificar que el bijü se recupero ágilmente del ataque, se tiro velozmente esquivando las colas y las corrientes de chakra impactando su puño en el rostro del zorro. Este apenas se movió de su lugar, causando la furia de la Hokage que desplegó una gran combinación de puños y patadas de fuerza monstruosa. Kakashi al ver la desestabilización del zorro, destapo su ojo mostrando el Maguenkyo Sharingan activado sumiendo al bijü en un genjutsu poderoso. Duro poco tiempo pues Kabuto desde la distancia despertó a la invocación, pero lo suficiente para que Sasuke conectara su vista con la del bijü y entrara a su mente.

Continuará…


	4. Busqueda x Desesperación x Última opción

_POV Sasuke Uchiha_

_Desperté en las paredes húmedas de tu mente y me apoyé en ellas totalmente mareado. La conexión se dio de forma precipitada. No esperaba esos contraataques tuyos. Creo que, entre todo el alboroto para mantenerte paralizado, resulté el menos herido._

_Me levanto con cuidado; extrañamente siento los golpes y las heridas mas profundo de lo normal. ¿Será que me he vuelto débil? Después de todo, en el juego de las mentes, el cuerpo no tiene mayor trascendencia ¿no?_

_Camino despacio tanteando con cautela entre toda esa oscuridad. No recuerdo que tu mente fuese tan tenebrosa. De hecho, ni siquiera están las antorchas y las puertas que detienen a Kyübi. No estás en ningún lado y eso me asusta. Intento no entrar en pánico y observo con cuidado el lugar. Las paredes que antes parecían de tierra y roca ahora son lisas y negras, como el ónix. El agua que cubría el piso se ha vuelto mas espesa como si fuera sangre coagulada. Es asqueroso. No logro observar nada más. _

_Acelero el paso aun cuando no veo nada y sigo derecho. Algo en mi interior dice que te encontraré. Al fin logro ver algo y escucho el sonido de gotas al caer. La luz se hace mas intensa. La niebla se disipa y me da una perspectiva del lugar. Es parecido a una napa subterránea* de un color azul precioso. Unas especies de cristales salen de la orilla de una fuente. Alrededor y esparcido en el piso se nota arena cristalina y blanca. Desde donde estoy puedo ver unos escalones en espiral que recorren el lugar, hechas de cristal. Bajo y sigo maravillado. _

_Me abrí paso en medio de tanta brillantez. Si no supiera que es tu mente juraría encontrarme en el paraíso. Al llegar al último escalón, tengo una perspectiva más amplia del lugar dejándome anonadado. La arenilla, blanda y pura, cede a mi peso haciéndome pensar que camino sobre una mullida esponja. Los cristales reflejan mi rostro en tonos índigo. Recorro el lugar tanto con la vista como con el cuerpo hasta llegar a la pequeña abertura que contiene aquel liquido transparente que fluye incesante. El sublime goteo crea el efecto de ondas en la gran fuente. Intento mojar mis manos en ella pero una imagen en el agua me detiene. _

_Es tu reflejo que me observa asustado, estiro mi brazo para alcanzarte pero la imagen cambia y me muestra unos de los recónditos y hermosos paisajes de Konoha. La imagen se mueve y logra enfocarte junto a ella. Hinata te abraza efusiva mientras tu rodeas su cintura, estrechándola a tu cuerpo._

_Como desearía estar en su lugar. _

_Pero luego el reflejo vuelve a ondear para mostrarme un hermoso e invaluable recuerdo. Somos los dos, en aquella foto que tomo Kakashi-sensei días después de mi regreso. Tu sonrisa opaca toda mi seriedad. Y aunque mis facciones mostraban reticencia al recuerdo mis ojos podrían denotar ese brillo de felicidad. Si… tu alegría me contagia._

_Despierto de mi ensueño y trato de encontrarte… ni siquiera la presencia de Kyübi esta presente._

_Cuando pienso que es mejor retirarme un temblor remece el agua del estanque que comienza a dividirse en dos cataratas mostrándome un camino escaleras abajo. No lo dudo ni un segundo y avanzo. _

_Ahora sí que no veo nada y mi Sharingan empieza a desgastar mis fuerzas. Volver no es una opción pues cuando retorné la vista, el túnel ya se había cerrado. _

_Baje con precaución… la cual duro poco pues comencé a escuchar voces y ¿rugidos?, parecía una verdadera batalla, el chakra se hacia extenso y sofocante por lo que mis piernas rápidamente saltaron al vació._

_Cuando llegue mi vista se fue de inmediato a encontrarte… y lo hice. _

_Te hallabas de espaldas a mí, con el dorso descubierto, sentado en pose hindú mientras tus manos formaban un extraño sello. Tu rostro se encontraba sereno y no efectuabas movimiento alguno. Frente a ti se hallaba Kyübi en pose erguida mostrando los colmillos y moviendo las colas de un lado a otro. Un nuevo rugido salio del hocico del Bijü. Podía sentir como las colas trataban de perforar un campo invisible. Chocaban fuertemente con el aire. No me había fijado que el mismo sello que poseía tu abdomen se encontraba en el piso donde permaneces ahora._

_- __**Sasuke **__- me susurraste._

_- ¡Naruto, sal de aquí, hay que irnos… tu cuerpo…! -_

_- __**No, Sasuke, no puedo salir**__ - me cortaste. _

_- Claro que puedes, ¡Ven conmigo!- estire mi mano hacia ti-. Podemos salir de aquí, sólo debes regresar a tu propio cuerpo- te explique._

_**- No puedo, Sasuke**__- y al tiempo que esa frase salio de tus labios alzaste la vista. Tus ojos tan azules como el mar me miraban acuosos y tristes –. __**Mi cuerpo ya se congeló… solo me queda desaparecer junto con Kyübi, no esperes más tiempo… no lo hay**__ – tu resignación me enervó._

_- ¡No digas estupideces baka!- grite ya furioso-. ¡Si te mueres ya no podrás casarte con Hinata! ¡¿Eso quieres?!- trate de convencerte._

_Pero al parecer no había nada que debatir._

_- __**Vete Sasuke, no hay anda que me ate a**__…_

_- NO LO DIGAS- estallé-. No es justo- murmuré._

_- __**Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Verdad?**_

_No entiendo ¿A que viene esa pregunta?_

_**- Lo eres-**__ confirmaste __**–**__.__** Pero… yo no quiero serlo…**_

_Eso me hirió en lo más profundo de mí ser. Después de todo lo que hice y deshice, no esperaba otra cosa… pero, aún cuando lo sabía… aún cuando entiendo tus palabras… me duele._

_Y no puedo responderte._

_**- … Porque… bueno yo…**_

_- Entiendo tu odio Naruto, me lo merezco…_

_**- Déjame hablar Sasuke**__ – me dijiste observándome directo a los ojos-. __**Deja que termine mi explicación, ttebayo-**__ terminaste diciendo con esos morritos que tanto me gustan._

_- Ya dobe, continua- te piqué._

_**- ¡Que No me digas así, carajo!-**__gritaste totalmente molesto, pero luego tu semblante cambio a uno de tristeza__**-. ¡Ya no, Sasuke!**_

_- Naruto, por favor… - volví a tenderte mi mano.- Regresa conmigo- suplique._

_**-"El no puede regresar, ¿Acaso no notas como esta el sello del suelo?"**_

_- __**¡Kyübi basta!- **__gritaste temeroso ¿Es que hay algo que no debo saber?_

_**-"¿Por qué no dejas que se entere? Seria mas fácil para convencerlo de salir de aquí"**_

_**- ¡No te metas, zorro de mierda!-**__ gritaste mientras el zorro reía eufórico._

_Cuando mi vista bajo al sello supe de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. La imagen envolvía lentamente tu cuerpo dejando una marca dorada en el proceso. Cuando quise preguntarte de que se trataba, el pequeño destello dorado que emitía el emblema cegó por completo el lugar._

_(Fin POV Sasuke Uchiha)_

--

-La columna de insectos, ¡Shino encontró a Kabuto!- grito la kunoichi feliz de saber de sus compañeros.

-Espero que todo salga bien- le respondió Kiba acongojado por su novio.

-Saldrá bien, Kiba- afirmaba Sakura mientras mantenía el cuerpo del rubio en circulación. Ya había terminado de atender a Hinata y ahora se concentraba en traspasar su chakra al cuerpo de Naruto, aunque la suave piel bronceada se tornaba más pálida a cada segundo –. Debe salir bien, Es por Naruto- miró al rubio y una sonrisa afloro en sus labios-. Todo es por él.

--

Cerca del bosque donde se encontraba el mini-Kyübi, Kabuto saltaba de un árbol a otro esquivando ágilmente a los insectos de Shino. Kakashi y Tsunade al ver la alerta corrieron desbocados hacia la única oportunidad de salvar al rubio hiperactivo no sin antes probar un sello paralizante en la frente del zorro.

Al ver el intento de los ninjas de atraparlo, Kabuto creo un bushin y se separaron. Kakashi que tenía su Sharingan activo siguió al real mientras Tsunade corría veloz por el camino contrario para alcanzarlo.

Kabuto al ver que no logró despistarlos saltó hasta apoyarse en un árbol de ramas anchas y tomó impulso para saltar directamente hacia la Hokage. Tsunade no se amedrentó y también tomó impulso para impactar su puño en el rostro del medic-nin. En un movimiento no esperado por la Hokage, Kabuto consiguió impactar su puño en el pecho, mientras que saltaba utilizando como propulsión el cuerpo de Tsunade, sin embargo al estar en lo alto pudo observar como la mujer de grandes pecho desaparecía en una voluta de humo. Al ver esto agudizo sus sentidos para localizar a sus enemigos, desesperándose por no encontrarlos pronto. En una fracción de segundo una sombra se localizó a su espalda, con rapidez le dio una patada pero nuevamente una voluta de humo hizo aparición. Volteó para observar como la Princesa de las Babosas realizaba unos sellos unas ramas atrás. Se dirigía a ella para neutralizarla pero unas manos salientes del tronco lo detuvieron.

-Kakashi-san que sorpresa volver a verlo, ¿No estaba tratando de detener a Kyübi?- preguntó con sorna levemente alterado.

-Veo que no se te va el sarcasmo- hizo notar el albino.

-¡Ya Kakashi suéltalo!-

Tal y como lo ordenó la Hokage, el Ninja copia dejo caer a Kabuto mientras un sello emergía de la tierra alzándose con fuerza y velocidad encerrando al Ninja renegado que trataba de evitar por todos los medios caer a él, en uno de sus intentos lanzo un kunai con una cuerda para poder esquivar el ataque pero los insectos de Shino cortaron la salida rodeándolo y evitando su escape. El sello de tierra finalmente atrapo a Kabuto que termino en el piso mareado y buscando apoyo. El sello suprimía sus canales de Chakra impidiéndole usar técnicas ninjas por un buen tiempo.

-Muy bien, Kabuto – hablo Tsunade mientras saltaba y caminaba hacia el renegado –. Me imagino que no serás tan estúpido como para negarte a mis órdenes.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que cooperaré? Después de todo, soy quien manipula al Kyübi, si me da la gana puedo mandar a matarlos con un solo movimiento- declaro socarrón.

-Te mataremos antes de que eso ocurra – amenazo Kakashi.

-¿No lo entienden?- les pregunto con malicia –. Mi chakra no controla al títere – hablo pausado y riendo internamente al ver la cara de desconcierto de los shinobis –. Son mis pensamientos, mis intenciones las que dominan al muñeco, es mi alma la que se conecta con el interior de la mente del controlado evitando así que este tipo de situaciones detengan mis intereses- rió al ver a la Hokage tratando de asimilar la situación.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Yo solo quiero a Uchiha muerto, ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta? Mientras ustedes me escuchan y pierden el tiempo,… - se detuvo observando el rostro de los ninjas - … Sasuke-kun consume sus ojos al entrar a la mente de Naruto – sonrío astuto –. Y cuando su chakra no pueda controlar a Kyübi… quedará ciego.

--

-¡¡¡Naruto!!!- gritaba Sasuke desorientado. Desde que la luz cegó el lugar, no había podido localizar al rubio en mucho tiempo. Escuchaba carcajadas fuertes y llenas de maldad desde los diferentes ángulos dentro de la oscuridad. Se sentía mareado. El Sharingan hacia mella en el.

**-Sasuke…-**escucho susurrar lejos.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Donde estas?!- grito con desesperación mientras corría hacia la voz.

-**Sasuke, vete** - volvió a escuchar **–. Vete ahora… antes de que…**

-¡Naruto, por favor!... – cayó al piso jadeando –. Ven conmigo- murmuró.

--

-Kakashi - llamo la Hokage. – Ya sabes que hacer.

-¿Y si no resulta, Hokage-sama?- pregunto el ninja albino.

-Tiene que resultar Kakashi, no podemos fallar – terminó con la mirada seria ocultando un profundo dolor.

--

Dentro de la oscuridad, Sasuke escuchaba la voz del oji-azul rogándole porque se marchara, pero este no hacia caso. Se dirigía hacia la voz corriendo desesperadamente, pensando que todo lo que llevaba recorrido no eran más que milímetros de distancia. El cuerpo lo sentía fatigado, la respiración entrecortada y sus ojos le escocían. No sabia bien si era por el uso de su técnica ocular o porque aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-**Sasuke…**

-¡Dobe, ya basta! ¡Tenemos que marcharnos, ahora!- buscaba la voz que sentía mas cerca.

**-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Serás mi rival! ¡No permitiré que me ganes, dattebayo! **

_-¿Que significan esas frases?… suena a cuando éramos…_

_**-**_**¡Oe baka! ¿Vamos a comer ramen? ¡Tengo mucha hambre, dattebayo!**

-¿Naruto?- pregunto escéptico.

Del vacío, un punto de luz comenzó a agrandarse hasta formar un portal donde las voces se escuchaban mas claras.

**-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡No me importa si no quieres! ¡Te llevare devuelta a Konoha así tenga que romperte todos los huesos!**

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde estás!? – llamaba mientras observaba el lugar.

Era una especie de pasillo lleno de luces que parecían estrellas, con muchas puertas de todas formas, tamaños y colores. Las voces salían de una de ellas.

_-¿Estaré dentro de su mente?-_ pensaba

**-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a casa!**

-_Eso fue… cuando regrese a la aldea…-_ se dirigió presuroso hacia una puerta de color azul marino. Abrió lentamente y observo una escena muy familiar.

-Kakashi-sensei, la foto ¡Rápido, antes de que el baka se arrepienta!-apresuraba el rubio mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda posando su brazo derecho encima del hombro del moreno.

-Ya voy, ya voy Naruto- venía su maestro lentamente mientras arreglaba la cámara para tomar la foto

-¿Por que tengo que hacer esto Dobe?-

-Ya, ya, no seas malhumorado Teme – le respondió el rubio mientras lo acercaba mas a su cuerpo y reía zorrunamente sin notar el semi-sonrojo de su amigo.

_-Recuerdo que me sonroje al notar… su firme torso y…- _se volvió a ruborizar.

-Ahora chicos, ¡sonrían!- y un clic sonó después de esas palabras…

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, sonriendo levemente.

_-Ahora mas que nunca debo encontrarte, Naruto._

--

Unos kilómetros más al norte de la presencia de Kyübi, Sakura recibe un mensaje de Kakashi de boca hocico de Pakkun.

-¿Trasladar el cuerpo de Naruto?- reitero la kunoichi.- Pero eso podría desestabilizar su organismo y…

-No hay tiempo Sakura-san- le urgió el perro Ninja –. Kakashi intentará despertar a Sasuke que se encuentra inmerso en la mente de Naruto, necesitamos el cuerpo lo más cerca posible para regresar el alma rápidamente- explicó.

-Vamos Sakura, no hay tiempo que perder, Akamaru los llevara en su lomo para que continúes tu tratamiento; yo me llevare a Hinata- dijo Kiba mientras levantaba a la mencionada.

-Si es así, entonces vámonos- se resignó la alumna de Tsunade.

Pasaron unos minutos de total angustia para la Hokage ideando nuevos planes para restaurar el alma de Naruto sin despertar a Kyübi donde la única salida que le venía a la mente era sellarlo.

Mientas Kakashi se acercaba a Sasuke con el Sharingan activado observando las pupilas de su ex –alumno girar vertiginosamente. Unos segundos más y entraría en la mente de Naruto para buscar a Sasuke.

-Hokage-sama, Kiba y los demás se acercan- llamó Shino que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Perfecto, en cuanto lleguen, coméntales el plan. Yo iré con Kakashi y si éste… – señalo a Kabuto mal herido - … trata de liberarse, lo matas – sentenció con ira.

--

**-Oye Teme, desde que has vuelto no te he visto andar con ninguna chica ¿Cómo piensas renacer tu Clan así?** – pregunto un joven de marquitas mientras aseaba la mansión de la familia Uchiha junto a un chico pelinegro.

-En realidad no he querido pensar en eso, Dobe – respondió el Uchiha. – No me llama la atención ninguna chica de la aldea.

**-¿Sasuke?-** le llamo **- ¿Eres gay?-** indago bajito.

El Uchiha detuvo su quehacer.

**-¿Sasuke?-** volvió a llamar sorprendido

-Si lo fuera… - se interrumpió, no quería terminar la frase pues le dolería mucho si la respuesta era afirmativa-. ¿Me odiarías?

Silencio.

Luego de un rato donde asimilo la respuesta, decidió cortar por lo sano.

-Vete- murmuró

**-¿Qué? ¿De que…?**

-Vete de aquí, ¡Lárgate! – alzo la voz a medida que hablaba.

**-Pero yo…**

-¡¡¡Que te largues!!!- grito furioso dándose la vuelta para encarar al rubio.

**-¡¡¡Pues no me voy!!!** –le respondió a un Uchiha sorprendido - **¡¿Que te crees?! ¡Venir acá a echarme cuando todavía no termino el aseo! ¡Eres un Teme!**

-¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡Si me odias no tienes porque venir!

**-¡No te odio, baka! ¡Nunca me dejas terminar de hablar! ¡Todo lo escuchas a medias!**

Al ver los intentos de Naruto por querer hablar del tema, decidió callarse.

**-No puedo odiarte, Teme. En realidad no me sorprende** – alzo la mano al ver el intento del Uchiha por refutar. – **Nunca anduviste detrás de una chica, tampoco has tomado en cuenta las insinuaciones de casi toda la población femenina y no te he visto revistas triple x en lo que llevo ordenando tu casa –**

-¡Oye! – calló al ver la sonrisa del rubio.

**-Son tus gustos Teme, y no me pienso meter en ellos **– sonrió al aludido. – **Solo espero que encuentres ese alguien, hombre o mujer, que sea capaz de hacerte feliz** – avanzo hasta posar su mano en el hombro del Uchiha –. **Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Sasuke **– concluyó con una gran sonrisa sin notar la del moreno.

_-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan maduro?-_ pensó el vengador que observaba en una esquina de la habitación la escena acontecida. Decidió marcharse por donde había entrado volviendo al pasillo de luces y puertas de colores.

-¿Dónde puedes estar?- se preguntaba –. Estas puertas me llevan a tus recuerdos pero no consigo encontrarte para sacarte de aquí.

Luego de reflexionar por un tiempo, observo una puerta casi al final del pasillo que emitía un resplandor dorado que se extinguía al tiempo que la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse. Corrió hasta ella antes de que se cerrara por completo y entró sin detenerse hasta que se dio cuenta donde estaba.

-El pasillo a la celda de Kyübi – murmuró quedamente. Marchó raudo hasta pararse frente a la reja pero el zorro no apareció. Extrañado miro el lugar buscando algún indicio de Naruto, cuando un rechinar de fierros lo dejo sordo unos momentos. Anonadado observó como las puertas se abrían solas… el sello no estaba.

--

-Tsunade-sama, estoy listo –

-De acuerdo, entraras en la mente del Uchiha para hacer puente con la de Naruto, en cuanto los encuentres te retiras, tienes tiempo hasta que te envíe mi chakra que será la única manera de comunicarnos – hablaba mientras el Ninja asentía. – Si no logras ver a Naruto, no te esfuerces, saca de ahí al mocoso Uchiha y usa el sello contra Kyübi que seguramente aparecerá.

-El equipo Anbu llegara en quince minutos, si no consigo traer a Sasuke, sellare a Naruto por dentro- hablo mecánicamente evadiendo pensar en lo peor.

-Suerte, Kakashi- le observo la Hokage con una muda petición que el Ninja copia entendió sin titubeos.

"Tráelo a costa de lo que sea"

--

Avanzó lentamente, el agua que cubría las rodillas del Uchiha se sentía turbia y muy ondeante. Aunque las paredes tenían antorchas no iluminaban lo suficiente dejando grandes vestigios de sombras titilantes creando formas monstruosas alrededor.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha?**_

Se asustó aunque no lo demostró, utilizando todo el autocontrol que le quedaba. La ronca y grave voz se escuchaba tras su espalda. Volteo pero no consiguió ver a nadie.

_**-¿Me buscabas, Uchiha?**_

Volteo nuevamente y ahí pudo ver los grandes ojos rojos de Kyübi observarle con desprecio.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Por qué la jaula no tiene el sello? ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?- indago confundido.

_**-Demasiadas preguntas, niñato… Sería mejor que eligieras… No vaya a ser la última vez que lo hagas…**_- respondió maliciado.__

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- se decidió a preguntar.

_**-Aquí, ¿No lo vez?**_- rió burlón dirigiendo su mirada hacia un punto en la oscuridad –. _**Está intentando detenerme, él sabe que no puede hacer nada contra mi, gracias a esa estúpida rata soy libre ¡LIBRE! – **_carcajeó fuertemente –. _**Y ni tú ni nadie podrá detenerme jamás, ¿Me oyes? JAMÁS ¡¡¡Nadie controlará a Kyübi no Youko en su puta vida!!! **_

-**Sasuke…-** murmuró débilmente el rubio.

-¡Naruto! –corrió hacia él y lo observó detenidamente, parecía muy agotado, sus ojos estaban rojos y los músculos de los brazos se encontraban tensos en un sello que no lograba distinguir. Sus piernas seguían en la misma posición que la última vez que lo vio, además de nuevos raspones y magulladuras en la zona del abdomen y la espalda. Un hilillo de sangre recorría su rostro junto con un corte a la altura de la frente. – _¿Pero que mierda te paso?-_ se preguntó atónito.

-**Sa-suke, dde-debes irte ya-** hablaba entrecortado.

-¡No!, Ahora que estas conmigo, nos iremos juntos.

_**-¿Y piensas que los dejare escapar?**_- rió estrepitosamente –. _** ¡¡¡Te mataré mocoso, por lograr que todo el mundo piense que el gran Kyübi no Youko es débil y a ti, Uchiha, por el asqueroso linaje que compartes con esa cucaracha de Madara!!!…**_- gritó resentido en el momento que se lanzaba sobre los dos shinobis. Sasuke al ver el movimiento del zorro, tomó a Naruto y salto lejos tratando de acercarse a la puerta de la jaula.

-Dobe, sujétate, tenemos que correr – habló mientras subía al rubio a su espalda y corría veloz hacia la salida.

_**-¡¡¡ LOS DESCUARTIZARE!!!-**_aulló poseso al ver como trataban de escapar.

**-Teme, yo…** – musitó quedo. Trataba de hablar pero la garganta se le cerraba.

-Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo – farfullo mientras se movía vertiginosamente evitando los ataques de Kyübi. La luz de las antorchas comenzaba a iluminar de mejor manera y pudo enfocar el portón que lo separaba de la celda. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de detenerse al ver una sombra en la entrada. Activó su sharingan con mucho esfuerzo y pudo reconocer a la persona que los estaba esperando efectuando sellos con un pergamino en la mano.

-¡Kakashi!- gritó con fuerza aproximándose rápidamente.

-¡No te detengas, Sasuke! ¡Apresúrate!- le animó con las manos temblando imperceptiblemente al observar la imponente figura del Zorro de Nueve Colas correr hacia ellos.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada cuando una cola que no vio venir impactó de lleno en su costado izquierdo mandándolo a volar, literalmente, junto con Naruto que cayó unos metros más atrás. Kakashi al ver que el zorro estaba demasiado cerca tomo la opción más viable y cargó al fatigado Uchiha dejando a Naruto semi-inconsciente atrás.

-No… ¿Qué haces? Hay que ir por Naruto – discutía entrecortado debido al cansancio tratando de soltarse del agarre del Ninja copia.

-No, Sasuke, debemos irnos- lo sujetaba con fuerza al ver los funestos intentos por separarse de él y sostenerse mientras observaba como Naruto se apoyaba en sus rodillas para impulsarse cuando una cola del zorro golpeó fuertemente su espalda mandándolo al otro extremo del pasillo.

-¡Naruto!- forcejeó el Uchiha.

**-¡Váyanse! ¡Yo los cubriré!-** musitó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban volviendo a levantarse.

-_**No digas estupideces, ¿De verdad crees que podrás DETENERME?-**_ tronó nuevamente mientras alzaba su garra para aplastar a Naruto.

-¡Vámonos Sasuke! No podemos quedarnos más tiempo, los anbus encerraran al zorro con nosotros adentro- le discutía el maestro albino advirtiendo como su alumno esquivaba los golpes a duras penas.

-¡Sólo un poco más, Kakashi! ¡Debemos sacar a Naruto!- bramó viendo como el rubio se incorporaba con dificultad.

**-Ya es hora, Kyübi**- con seriedad inusitada formo unos sellos volviendo a la posición hindú mientras cerraba los ojos. Un gran sello ilumino el lugar haciendo que Kyübi retrocediera al ver el pergamino que Kakashi llevaba en su mano.

-_**Eso es…**_

-Es el mismo pergamino que utilizó Yondaime para encerrarte- explicó Kakashi mientras aferraba el trozo de papel con pesar-. Y pensar que lo utilizará su propio hijo hacia si mismo- murmuró al final.

**-¡Kakashi!-** exclamó Naruto al sentir el sello en su punto máximo, esperando que su maestro le arrojara el pergamino

-¡No, Naruto, sal de ahí!- increpó Sasuke al ver como la reja se cerraba con el zorro y Naruto dentro.

-_**¡No van a detenerme!**_-

**-¡Kakashi!-** insistió el rubio al ver la indecisión de su maestro.

De improviso un chakra conocido pero a la vez ajeno se hizo presente en el lugar recordándole al ninja copia que no le quedaba más tiempo. Con los ojos cerrados y ante la mirada de terror de su pupilo renegado, lanzó el pergamino al tiempo que la reja se cerraba dejando a un joven ninja prometedor en la total oscuridad mientras unas palabras se escuchaban como eco en esa caverna.

…_Siempre te ame, Sasuke._

Continuará…


	5. Hacia el Futuro

**Buenas.**

**Aquí de regreso, retomando el fic, no tenía tiempo para actualizarlo. En verdad es una pena, sin embargo ya estamos llegando al meollo del asunto.**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews que me enviaron, prometo que de ahora en adelante los contestare.**

**Los dejo, a leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo V "Hacia el Futuro" **

_**Reporte I **_

_La explosión fue de grandes proporciones. Apenas y los equipos pudieron orientarse ya que la luz abarco todo el lugar._

_Los daños no han sido evaluados. Es probable que nos toque reparar varias hectáreas, plantaciones y viviendas aledañas al país de la Ola. _

_El lugar de la explosión fue arrasado. No hay rastros de seres vivientes excepto por una luz en medio del cráter. Por seguridad, los Anbus han sido desplegados para asegurar el perímetro de contingencia y averiguar la procedencia de este fenómeno._

_Uchiha Sasuke y Hatake Kakashi fueron encontrados inconscientes y con serios daños en sus órganos oculares. _

_Según la versión del Sensei Kakashi, luego de despertar, al entrar en la mente de Uzumaki Naruto pudo notar la falta del sello que debía contener las puertas de la jaula del Kyübi._

_Al llegar a la entrada, comprobó como Uchiha escapaba del Zorro con Uzumaki apoyado en su espalda. Luego de los intentos de huida, Uchiha fue herido de gravedad mientras que Uzumaki decidió quedarse para contener al Zorro. Le arrojó el sello para que lo utilizara en contra del Nueve colas, corriendo el riesgo de quedar encerrado con él bijü dentro._

_Luego sobrevino la expulsión de la mente del Jinchüriki y posterior explosión de la que hemos sido testigos._

_Hasta el momento, no se encuentran rastro de Uzumaki Naruto._

_**Equipo Anbu Nro. 2 Reconocimiento**_

**_**_**

**_**Cambio Destino**_**

**

_**Reporte II**_

_El equipo siete restaurado, constituido Hatake Kakashi, líder, y sus seguidores Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, fuimos enviados con fecha veintitrés de Marzo del presente año a una misión relegada por la Hokage Tsunade, donde la Aldea de la Ola solicita ninjas para reconocimiento del bosque aledaño debido a ciertos rumores donde ninjas renegados de Konoha estarían involucrados._

_Al llegar a la zona señalada sufrimos un ataque donde la explosión nos hizo retroceder. Yakushi Kabuto se apareció en medio de las grietas alegando venganza con Uchiha Sasuke-kun mientras realizaba una extraña técnica de invocación de muertos, que termino con el estado catatónico de Uzumaki Naruto._

_Luego se repartieron las acciones, dejando a Sasuke-kun batallando con Kabuto y la invocación mientras Kakashi mandaba a uno de sus perros rastreadores para informar a la Hokage del asunto, y buscábamos un lugar seguro para mantener el cuerpo de Naruto._

_Luego de infructuosos intentos por revivirlo, la Hokage, que llego de improviso, nos relata los problemas y daños de esta técnica y se nos entrega la nueva misión de detener la invocación de Kabuto, que termino con la semi-liberación de Kyubi y el ataque hacia la kunoichi Hyuga Hinata._

_Se recibe la orden de proteger y mantener el flujo de chakra del cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto, mientras se atiende a la kunoichi herida. Inuzuka Kiba quedaría a cargo de la protección._

_Debido al mensaje enviado por Kakashi por medio de Pakkun, se decide el traslado del cuerpo del ninja en conjunto con Hinata que se mantenía inconsciente. Sin embargo en el traslado ocurrió un incidente extraño._

_Mientras mas nos acercábamos al lugar donde el chakra de Kyubi emergía, el cuerpo de Naruto resaltaba con luz propia. No era chakra ya que luego de unos segundos, pequeñas luces de color índigo surgían de su cuerpo y se dirigían rápida y directamente donde se encontraba el zorro. Mi compañero Kiba y yo tratamos de detenerlas pero traspasaban nuestras manos con una calidez embriagante. Cuando nos despertamos de ese atontamiento, descubrimos con tristeza que el cuerpo de Naruto ya no tenía pulso ni circulación. Segundos después, una luz y estremecimiento de tierra llamo nuestra atención y al tratar de acercarnos una ventisca llena de hojas y lodo nos arrojo lejos de nuestro punto de encuentro. _

_Luego de recuperarnos, marchamos directo hacia la Hokage que confirmo la fecha de defunción. _

_**Haruno Sakura, medic-nin equipo siete de Kakashi.**_

**_**_**

**_**Cambio Destino**_**

**

Escuchaba leves murmullos que a cada minuto se le hacían chillidos molestos. Trataba de poner atención aunque sentía los músculos adoloridos y los ojos muy pesados, la cabeza la creía explotar. En vano movía el rostro de un lado a otro buscando despejarse.

-¡No! ¡No lo acepto! ¡No quiero!- gritaba una chica. Su voz sonaba desquebrajada.

-No hay opción, Sakura, ya se fue – murmuraba otra persona con un deje de tristeza.-Hay que aceptarlo...

-¡Nunca lo haré! ¡Debe haber una salida! ¡Naruto no pudo…!-

-¿Qué…?- trató de hablar al escuchar el nombre del rubio sonando con tanta desolación. - ¿Qué pasó? –habló el sobreviviente Uchiha, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, adecuándose a la luz y evitando pensar en el dolor por el simple esfuerzo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Que bueno que despertaste!- chilló inconsciente en su alegría, la joven kunoichi, inclinándose hacia su compañero para verificar sus heridas mientras este se incorporaba lentamente.

-No chilles, Sakura- le reclamó pausadamente, observando el lugar donde se encontraba, viendo borroso y analizando las miradas que se fijaban en él.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con su habitual tono desinteresado.

-Casi nada, Uchiha- habló Tsunade con los ojos rojos, controlando el llanto. - Sólo que fallaste en tu misión y dejaste morir a Naruto, es todo- mencionó con rencor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke evitando mostrar su turbación. Frunció el seño.- Eso no es posible, Kakashi estuvo ahí, nosotros…- pero la Hokage lo interrumpió.

-Ya lo sé, Uchiha, no me tienes que contar la misma historia – hablo con sorna. - Dejaron a Naruto porque no había más opciones. Era algo que me esperaba – terminó con pena reprimida.

-¡Yo no lo dejé! ¡Kakashi ¿Qué paso?!- preguntó desesperado al ninja que se encontraba a su lado.-¡¡¡Dímelo!!!- gritó al ver como el ninja albino desviaba el rostro.

-Naruto se quedo para sellar a Kyübi.

-¡…!- la impresión no le dejo hablar.

-Él lo sabía de antemano, Sasuke. No hubiera cambiado su decisión- término por explicar, abatido.

-No es verdad… ¡Tú lo dejaste ahí! ¡Tú me sacaste a la fuerza!- reclamó con ira mientras se levantaba y preparaba para atacar.- ¡¿Qué clase de maestro eres?! ¡Uno cobarde! ¡Un desgraciado!- vociferó fuera de sus cabales mientras era sujetado por dos Anbu.

-¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Cálmate Uchiha! Ahora tenemos otra meta- trató, la Hokage, de controlar la situación.

Sasuke simplemente se sentó en el piso mientras enfocaba su vista a la Godaime y rezando de forma inconsciente porque no dijera algo incoherente que lo llevara a convertir el lugar en una masacre.

-Luego de la explosión, el lugar quedo hecho un desierto, sin embargo, los Anbu encontraron un punto donde una luz expele chakra de forma constante. Tanto el zorro como el "Naruto" que Kabuto dijo ser del futuro desaparecieron. Sakura informó sobre unas luces que el cuerpo de Naruto expulsó al momento de la explosión. Creemos que se trata de su alma – el Uchiha la miro sin comprender, Tsunade continuo.- Según la técnica el traslado es de almas, pero al perder el control el alma regresa a su destino.

-De ser así, el alma de Naruto no debería haber salido.

-La técnica se trata de Intercambio de Almas, ¿Se entiende?, si consigues un alma viva para un cuerpo de barro, ¿Dónde queda el alma del cuerpo de barro? – Sasuke meditaba su respuesta.

-Sigo sin entender, se supone que esa alma no puede existir porque esta muerta.

-La creencia popular refiere de almas que, por muchos motivos, deambulan en este mundo y no consiguen el descanso eterno – le explico Kakashi, que sabía más del tema.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que el alma de Naruto deambulaba en "su mundo"?- hablaba el Uchiha de forma irónica debido a lo bizarro de la situación.

-En pocas palabras, en un futuro, Naruto debe haber muerto de forma trágica, por esa razón su alma se encontraba desprendida. Al llegar a este mundo, ocupo el lugar del viejo Naruto. El alma cambia con nuestros cuerpos, por esa razón nuestro rubio no soporto el cambio y… falleció – completo Kakashi en un murmullo.

Sasuke se estremeció con esas palabras.

-¿Y esa rata? – Pregunto por Kabuto, evitando mirar a alguien a la cara.- ¿Él no sabe nada de eso? – Tsunade simplemente cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-El está en coma inducido – respondió. El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos. – Cuando la Técnica se le fue de las manos, quedaba la posibilidad que quedara encerrado junto con ellos, debido al sello que Naruto utilizó. Por esa razón se indujo el coma. Es muy probable que muera.

-¿No hay solución? – apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Por ahora… - iba a explicar, pero un grito la detuvo.

Todos salieron de las tiendas en la que se encontraban curando a los heridos. El grito de Hinata los había alertado. Se dirigieron velozmente hacia una carpa de color gris que por el sello que tenia, el Uchiha dedujo que mantenía el cuerpo de Naruto. Sin embargo al estar a tres pasos de ella una ventisca lo mando a volar un par de metros. Y no solo a él, Tsunade también se cubría el rostro ya que la tienda, con el fuerte remolino de viento, se desarmo mandando a volar varios objetos.

Hallaron a la Hyuga con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y observando el cuerpo que entremedio de todos esos escombros, levitaba como si fuese un ángel. Sasuke no quiso reprimirse más y se acerco raudo para sostenerlo. Sin embargo cuando se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de tocarlo, el cuerpo del rubio ninja desaparecía en pequeños fragmentos de luz. A pesar de ello no se detuvo y abrazo el cuerpo de su compañero que poco a poco se volvía más liviano. Tsunade empuñaba las manos con impotencia y Kakashi simplemente desvió la mirada de la escena.

-Naruto… - susurró el Uchiha con voz queda.

"_Según el pergamino que bloqueó Rokudaime, el sello de los nueve Bijüs consta de 45 partes. Tantas partes como numero de colas tenga el Bijü"_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había escuchado una voz y observo el rostro del Uzumaki que no había cambiado un ápice. Continuaba igual de tranquilo, aunque su tez bronceada no era la misma. Sabía que algo estaba mal.

"_El espíritu busca una vía de escape ya sea a la paz o al sufrimiento"_

Los labios del cuerpo inerte se encontraban cerrados. Esos labios color durazno que solo una vez había probado. Y para su desgracia de una forma no placentera. No sabía de donde escuchaba esa voz, pero la diferenciaba de su querido amigo, ya que podía identificarla como la voz de un niño.

El cuerpo que sostenía lentamente se volvía transparente mientras burbujas de color índigo le rodeaban. Se sentía muy calido…

"_Cuando aquello trozos de flamas se unan el pasado volverá, el recuerdo de una vida eterna será efímero mientras su corazón late con fervor hacia un nuevo mañana"_

-No… Naruto…

El sollozo de la Haruno le hizo volver a la tierra y chocar con la cruel realidad.

El cuerpo de Naruto se desvanecía en sus manos. Se elevaba acompasado, como copos de nieve hacia el cielo. Sus manos titubeaban. Aquel calor que había sentido cambiaba al frió mas cruento del que tenia memoria. Se grabo por ultima vez el rostro del que, secretamente, fue su primer amor y tal vez…

-…El único – murmuro con pesadez.

Y al notar como las facciones del uzumaki desaparecían como si fuera polvo se acerco para acariciar sus labios con los del menor. Y en menos de un segundo, la calidez de ese beso se esfumaba como si hubiese sido un sueño.

El cuerpo de Naruto había desaparecido por completo.

**_**_**

**_**Cambio Destino**_**

**

**Oficina del Hokage – Futuro**

_Sasuke_ esperaba con ansia el regreso de su _copia barata_. Su hora de salida había pasado hace bastante tiempo. Estaba nervioso, rayando en lo paranoico, al no saber nada respecto a su hijo.

La última vez que atraparon a Minato, estaba a medio camino de llegar a la cueva donde "secretamente" resguardaban el cuerpo y los fragmentos del alma de su esposo. La regañina que le llegó después de eso fue memorial.

_"-¡¡¡Cómo se te ocurre salir solo a esta hora!!! ¡¿Te das cuenta del peligro que nos rodea?! ¡¡¡Y tú dándote paseos por el bosque!!! ¡¿Que te piensas?! ¡¡¡No siempre habrá alguien que te socorra, Minato!!!- sí. Estaba gritando como maniático y le importó un bledo y medio que la mitad del Anbu estuviera viéndolo._

_-Solo… solo quería ver a mi Oto-chan…- el murmullo lleno de desolación lo calmo un poco._

_-¿Desde cuándo, Minato?- preguntó con voz severa, exigiendo una respuesta._

_-Desde que tía Sakura discutió contigo sobre la forma que tienes de tratarme- respondió con un deje de sarcasmo, intentando aparentar que no le interesaba llevarse mejor con él."_

Lo recordaba. Ese día había reñido con Sakura porque había visto a Minato herido por culpa del entrenamiento al que lo sometía. Ciertamente que la practica se ejecutaba con los jóvenes de doce años en adelante pero, estaba tan temeroso de Madara que no dudo un instante en ejercitarlo con él, a pesar de sus siete miserables años.

Sí, miserables. Porque desde el instante que lo sometió al adiestramiento, la conexión Padre e Hijo quedo en segundo plano. Debía luchar por la aldea que lo acogía aun con represalias por los actos cometidos en el pasado, mantener su arrogante manera de tratar para aparentar normalidad, amenazar a cuanto aldeano tratara mal a su hijo y por ultimo, y no menos importante, encontrar la manera de volver a la vida a Naruto.

-_Aunque el muy dobe quizás me odie por esto_- pensó abatido.

Dos horas más tarde, un inexpresivo Sai y un descorazonado Minato, cruzaban la puerta de su despacho. Su emoción fue tanta que se lanzo, literalmente, sobre su hijo abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le preguntaba como se encontraba.

-Bastardo, lo ahogas- le menciono Sai al ver a Minato con la cara azul, no sabia si del ahogo o la sorpresa.

-Perdón, perdón, per-…- de un momento a otro cambio su actitud de "Padre-histérico-aliviado" a "Uchiha-yo-no-siento-ni-la-brisa".

-Padre, yo…

-Esta terminantemente prohibido salir del área de protección, sin permiso del Hokage- le cortó con seriedad. Analizando el semblante frustrado del menor que no dudo un instante en replicar.

-¿Y tu cuándo me darías permiso? ¿Eh?- contesto amurrado con los mofletes inflados.

-_Naruto…_- pensó el Uchiha con melancolía, no obstante mantuvo su mirada altiva y severa.- No pienso tolerar estas faltas de respeto a tu Hoka…- recriminaba pero fue cortado con un asalto del menor.

-¡¡¡Yo quiero hablar con mi padre, no con el Hokage, teba-… una sonora bofetada calló al menor.

-¡¡¡TU NO ERES NARUTO, NO LE COPIES, NI SIQUIERA INTENTES SER COMO EL!!! ¡El era un imbécil, un completo dobe! ¡¡¡TU NO DEBES SER COMO EL!!!

-Yo quiero ser como mi Oto-chan…

-Tu "Oto-chan" ya se fue. Si se hubiese puesto a entrenar no tendríamos que velarlo. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, habría ganado la batalla. Pero no lo hizo. Perdió, ya no esta aquí y…¡¡¡ESTA MUERTO!!!- gritó con el dolor reflejado en sus oscuros ojos.

Minato simplemente bajo la vista, con los nudillos tensos y el rostro cubierto por el flequillo. Sasuke al razonar sus palabras, quiso retractarse pero la voz de su hijo le detuvo.

-¿Cómo tienes el descaro de recriminarme cuando tu mismo ansias su regreso?- murmuró bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para su severo padre.

Sasuke no contestó.

Minato, al subir la mirada, choco con esos ojos azabache que tanto le gustaban a su oto-chan. Aquellos ojos que el mencionaba como "pozos de cálida oscuridad". Y ahora que los buscaba, que analizaba esa mirada llena de frialdad exterior, se dio cuenta que no los encontraría. Porque esa "cálida oscuridad" habían perdido su calor, su fuente de tranquilidad.

No espero otra cosa, simplemente realizo una reverencia hacia su Hokage y se encamino hacia su casa.

Sai observaba la escena controlando las ganas de matar al Uchiha por tener la osadía de golpear a su hijo simplemente por querer ser como ese rubio alborotador.

Todavía no conseguía entender de lleno los sentimientos y emociones tanto faciales como espirituales. Pero una cosa tenía clara, el deseo de proteger y resguardar a sus seres queridos, eran sus puntos más fuertes y concentrados, porque los había aprendido de Naruto. Y ahora, que observaba este suceso, como el Uchiha reprimía esos valores, no lo pasaría a llevar. No ahora que tenia seres queridos a los cuales proteger.

-Chibi-Naruto tiene razón, bastardo, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Tu eres quien pasa horas encerrado en las bodegas buscando información para traer a Naru-chan de vuelta, te quemas los ojos cuando ves sus fotos y sonríes naturalmente cuando observas como Minato habla o practica el rasengan…

-Si Minato llega a ser como Naruto… le pasara lo mismo… yo no puedo permitir eso – susurró acongojado.

-¿Acaso Naruto no era fuerte?

-No fue suficiente… - quiso argumentar.

-¿Acaso Naruto te ha defraudado?- preguntó mas alto.

-Eso no es sufi….

-¿Crees que Naruto murió sin pelear?

-¡Pero murió! – Gritó colérico.- Murió y me dejo solo,- se mordió el labio. - Dejo a Minato con esa carga… me abandono, Sai- el rostro de Sasuke era inundado por las lagrimas. – Se fue. Prefirió mil veces morir por este estúpido pueblo antes de regresar a casa. ¡Por Konoha! ¡¿Ves como la gente trata a Minato?! ¡No les interesa lo que Naruto hizo por ellos!, les importa un rábano si mi hijo muere…este pueblo ¡Es escoria!

-Naruto se sacrifico para salvar a Konoha…- dejo claro Sai, viendo como el Uchiha se derrumbaba en el sillón del despacho.-… porque ustedes son su pueblo- Sasuke le observo dudoso.- Naruto amaba tanto a su pueblo porque en el se encontraba su felicidad, su familia. No entiendo como puedes dudar de el. Lo hizo para protegerlos, a ambos y lo único que haces es recriminarle, odiarle por dejarte solo… pero tu no estas solo.

-Yo estoy solo…

-Y Minato ¿Quién es?

Sasuke bajo la cabeza.

-Yo… solo trato de que Minato sea mas fuerte para que… para que no muera – trató de hablar mas claro pero los temores le asaltaban.

-Tu no tienes miedo de que Minato muera… tu tienes miedo de que tu hijo te abandone. Que te deje realmente solo, como ocurrió en el pasado con tu clan– concluyó Sai.

Pasados los minutos y al ver que no habría respuesta Sai se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse. Pero antes de eso tiro una frase al aire que termino por derrumbar a Sasuke.

_"Cambia su destino"_

_--Flash-back--_

Todo había terminado. Madara estaba encerrado en un horrible cráter en los límites del país del fuego. Naruto apenas había salido caminando del encuentro. En sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo de un Minato de tres años, desnudo y con el símbolo del sello de encierro.

Sasuke, como casi todos los ninjas involucrados, observaban atónitos la escena. Muchos de los ninjas antiguos rememoraban a Minato Namikaze, antiguo Yondaime de Konoha en su último minuto de vida. Los ojos se les aguaron. Pareciera que la historia se repetía.

-¡Naruto!- Sasuke corrió a su encuentro justo a tiempo para sujetarlo en sus brazos cuando caía semi-inconsciente.

-¡Hokage-sama!- al igual que Sasuke, los shinobis de su aldea corrían para prestar ayuda a su mas grande Kage.

Naruto apenas era conciente de lo que ocurría, sin embargo notaba como Sai removía de sus brazos el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo. Le había costado su alma salvar a su retoño luego del derrumbe donde cayó Madara. Sin embargo tenia clara una cosa, Shinigami regresaría por su alma.

-Sasuke… - el nombrado le abrazo temblando imperceptiblemente.

-¿Que pasa, dobe?- preguntó bajito con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello. Una caricia le hizo levantar la mirada hacia su esposo.

-No llores, teme… - sonrió a pesar del dolor. Las heridas ya no sanaban. Kyubi no estaba con el.

-No lloro, dobe. No soy como tu – trato de sonreír con prepotencia pero solo expreso una mueca de angustia. No le gustaba la conversación.- Hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo…

-Eso hago, baka – la seriedad de sus palabras, contrastaban con la sonrisa sincera que adornaba su cara. Sasuke solo le abrazo con más fuerza.

-No me puedes dejar solo…

-Minato esta contigo, tu eres quien no debe dejarlo solo… no quiero que pase por lo mismo… - sus ojos brillaban con claridad. A pesar del temor por el futuro de su querido pequeño.

-El te necesita, no va a poder solo…

-Va estar contigo, será tu ancla…-sus palabras poco a poco se debilitaban terminando en murmullos que eran difíciles de escuchar. – No seas duro con el, no ahora que carga con ese karma…

-Naruto por favor… - sus lágrimas apenas lograba contenerlas.

-Cuéntale porque lo hice, vive con el… siéntete orgulloso, el es… el es muy fu-uerte – una lagrima cayo en su mejilla. Acaricio el rostro de su amante con sutileza, limpiando sus lágrimas, delineando sus mejillas, rozando sus labios pálidos. Esa piel de nácar que tantas veces le hizo rayar la locura… ya no volvería a tocarla, no después de esto. – No me llores, Sasuke. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, con ustedes.

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza. Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

-Minato te necesita ahora, no dejes que pase por lo mismo que yo… no quiero que lo discriminen, protégelo Sasuke. Es nuestro, es parte de ti y de mi… - Sasuke seguía negando moviendo sus cabellos. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar la realidad. Naruto bajo la mano para apoyarse en el piso y alzarse hasta alcanzar la boca del Uchiha que suspiraba por el contacto. Ese beso volátil terminó cuando las fuerzas de Naruto menguaron y cayó siendo sujetado por Sasuke. – Prometo que estaré a tu lado – murmuro dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse. – volveré por ti y por el…- observo como el rostro de Shinigami se formaba en el aire. – No los dejare solos… lo prometo – veía una garra caer directo hacia su pecho y como su propia figura salía del cuerpo.

-¿Naruto…?- el Uchiha veía como los ojos de su rubio alborotador se cerraban con lentitud.

-…Cambiare mi destino…- una ultima sonrisa afloro en sus labios.- y tu…

-…no… te lo suplico…

-…Cambia su destino.

Cayó.

Unas finas gotas caían en la tierra. Su rostro bañado en lágrimas eran las gotas de agua salada que limpiaban cada rincón del cuerpo en sus brazos. Ese rostro que en vida fue el sinónimo de la alegría, ahora mostraba una mueca de paz que solo se mostraba cuando dormía. Sasuke abrazo mas fuerte el cuerpo de su marido sin ningún interés de soltarle, ahogando su llanto en el pecho. Dejando claro a todos los presentes que ese momento era suyo y que ningún otro debía entrometerse. La lluvia azoto con fuerza a los shinobis presentes. Muchos de ellos lloraban entremezclando el líquido de sus lágrimas con el agua de lluvia. No había que decir que fue un duro golpe para el Uchiha que apenas se estaba mostrando a los demás. Nadie dijo nada. Ni tampoco hacia falta. Solo dos frases retumbaban en sus mentes.

"Naruto Uzumaki a muerto" y "Minato Uchiha era el nuevo jinchuriki del Kyubi"

_--End Flash-back--_

Sasuke se levanto con parsimonia del puesto de Hokage. Con los recuerdos frescos en su mente, desabotonaba la capa que llevaba bordada la palabra kage en la espalda.

-Aunque yo siento que fue ayer y no hace cuatro años.

Abrió la puerta del despacho dejando la capa de hokage sobre el escritorio. Iría a verlo. A su querido esposo. Porque hoy se cumplía un día mas de su partida, y porque Sai le hizo entender la realidad.

-Yo no estoy solo…

**_**_**

**_**Cambio Destino**_**

**

**Campamento de Reconocimiento. Presente**

La tristeza embargaba el lugar. Los sollozos de Hinata se escuchaban a pesar de la distancia. Los reclamos de la Hokage por no tener su sake a mano eran verdaderos berridos. Y tener a un Kakashi observando la nada tampoco era alentador.

Sasuke se mantenía bajo un roble observando ese punto de luz, evadiendo el tema y centrándose en las frases escuchadas recientemente.

Una de ellas le llamo mucho la atención ya que el momento la describía. _"Cuando aquello trozos de flama… _si analizaba bien las palabras, las flamas hacían alusión a las pequeñas burbujas de color índigo. Y no era simplemente por parecer flamas sino que la sensación de ser rodeado por ellas era tan acogedora y calida que por un momento se sintió recostado frente al calido fuego de una hoguera.

Luego viene la otra parte "…_se unan…" _y "_el pasado volverá"_ las asimilaba como "reconstrucción" y "regreso" pero debía analizar las otras frases primero. "…_el recuerdo de una vida eterna será efímero mientras su corazón late con fervor hacia un nuevo mañana."_Efímero, volátil. Hacia un nuevo mañana, continúa… _"El espíritu busca una vía de escape…" _huye, escapa… "…_ ya sea a la paz o al sufrimiento"_ hacia el cielo o el infierno. _"… el sello de los nueve Bijüs consta de 45 partes. Tantas partes como numero de colas tenga el Bijü"_ ¿Cuántas luces habían escapado del cuerpo de Naruto?

De pronto abrió los ojos exageradamente.

-Entiendo la frase… debo ir con la vieja.

(Pocos minutos después)

-Déjame ver si entendí ¿Dices que te deje ir hacia donde esta esa luz porque ahí encontraras el alma de Naruto y que si no lo hago no habrá forma de regresarlo? - preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera hablando con un loco. Uchiha suspiro de frustración.

-Si, no me crees, vieja, es tu problema…

-¡Deja de decirme vieja, Niñato estúpido!- le interrumpió.

-…iré de todas formas – completo ignorando los reclamos de la Hokage.

-No puedes ir solo…

-Yo iré con el – Kakashi aparecía detrás de Tsunade. – Estoy seguro que Sasuke sabe como recuperar a Naruto, debemos darle la oportunidad. Recuerde que no cumplió su parte del trato – le recordó como esperando una aceptación.

-Yo también, necesitaran de una ninja medico por si algo resulta mal. No sabemos que podemos encontrar – les alcanzo Sakura. Uchiha rodó los ojos. Para el era igual ir solo o acompañado, lo único que le importaba era recuperar a Naruto.

La Hokage lo pensó un momento hasta que cerró los ojos con resignación.

-De acuerdo, irán los tres. Tu, – señalo a Sasuke. – Serás el líder de esta misión… Más te vale encontrarlo Uchiha, que si no… - alzo su puño a centímetros del peli-negro.

-Me valen tus amenazas. _Solo quiero ir por el_- pensó lo ultimo.

-Perfecto, preparemos todo. Nos encontraremos en las faldas del cráter en una hora – organizo Kakashi.

Pasado el tiempo, el equipo siete se encontraba preparado. Kakashi con su librito cerrado en la mano, señal inequívoca de que se encontraba analizando la situación. Sakura arreglaba sus guantes una y otra vez aguantando el nerviosismo, mientras Sasuke observaba inexpresivo los fragmentos de luz que emitía el boquete de tierra. Con su Sharingan activo, delineo cada partícula de claridad que parecía salir de ese agujero. Si lo que pensaba era correcto, pronto estarían en el futuro…

-Es hora, prepárense. No tengo mas que recordarles que estarán solos en esto – Tsunade junto con el grupo Anbu, rodeaban el cráter con sellos de papel en mano. – No sabemos que van a encontrar ahí, pero algo les debe quedar claro. Traigan a Naruto. ¡¿Entendido?! – vociferó reprimiendo su nerviosismo.

-¡Si! – respondieron los tres.

-Muy bien, ¡Adelante!

Pronto, los tres shinobis saltaron sobre la abertura que de inmediato lanzo destellos de refulgente luz, cegando el lugar. Tsunade junto con los Anbus que se encontraban preparados, activaron los pergaminos, suprimiendo el chakra que amenazaba con estallar. Las ráfagas de viento levantaban con fuerza la tierra alrededor como si fuera un huracán mientras uno a uno los Anbus caían. A pesar de las embestidas de viento, Tsunade se mantuvo en su lugar, inspirando a los otros a seguirle, retomando sus labores.

Los chicos sentían como unas finas agujas los empujaban fuera del perímetro del cráter, hiriéndoles la piel. A pesar de ello, la calidez de estos rayos era tal que les forzaba a continuar. Sentían como caían hacia un blanco vacío donde su mundo desaparecía con la luz. Estiraron los brazos hacia los lados cuando se vieron cayendo desde el cielo. Sasuke, con mejor vista que Kakashi, observo como unos manchones verdes se volvían tupidos. Caían del cielo hacia la espesura de un bosque.

-¡Sujétense! – les advirtió.

En menos de lo que pensaban caían sobre ramas y hojas que les herían la piel al tocarlas de esa forma tan brusca. Trataban de encontrar un punto de apoyo pero las ramas a las que se sujetaban se rompían con solo rozarlas. Kakashi apenas pudo frenar cuando cayó cerca de una gran rama donde se colgó del brazo. Sasuke se impulsaba de forma liviana para frenar la caída logrando bajar a tierra de manera elegante como un felino. Sakura simplemente quedo enganchada en una rama gracias a su vestido.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – grito avergonzada. Sin embargo su maestro simplemente la ignoro y fue con Sasuke para reconocer el terreno.

-¿Se te hace familiar? – le pregunto a su ex pupilo.

-No lo se… se parece al bosque que esta a las afueras de la tierra del fuego… muy cerca de Konoha pero no logro distinguirlo bien…

-¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que te escucho una frase tan larga – sonrió bajo la mascara.

-Tsk – chasqueo la lengua.

Sakura se les unió con rapidez.

-Se parece al bosque que se encuentra sobre las montañas alrededor de Konoha – comento inquisitivamente.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? – pregunto Sasuke sin interés.

-La temperatura es más baja y también los pinos. Son mucho a comparación con otros bosques. Tsunade-sama me entreno allí – respondió feliz de que Sasuke le hablara.

-Bueno, no nos quedemos más. Debemos investigar – concluyo Kakashi a lo que el grupo solo asintió.

**_**_**

**_**Cambio Destino**_**

**

Minato volvió a huir. Le importaba un reverendo rábano que su padre se enojara. No podía evitarlo. El anhelar el contacto de su querido oto-chan nadie se lo podría anular, ni siquiera el.

Corría raudo por el bosque con el mínimo de chakra. Había sentido como su padre se dirigía a la misma dirección que _el_. No era por molestarlo ni nada, pero la sola idea de encontrarlo en la cripta junto a _el_, le producía ansiedad. Esa sensación de recordar esos tiempos cuando vivían los tres juntos. Porque a pesar de que era muy pequeño para recordarlo, la sonrisa de Naruto era tan irreal como mágica, tanto así que se grabo en su mente como el más precioso de sus recuerdos.

Sus pies se movían con agilidad saltando esos gigantescos árboles, demostrando un excelente equilibrio y agilidad. No era por nada pero la sangre Uchiha hacia presunción sobre el. A pesar de guardar rencor contra su padre, simplemente no podría odiarlo. El mismo se sentía así de vacío cuando oto-chan murió. No era quien para recriminar, pero a veces… solo algunas veces, deseaba gritarle en la cara que no era el único que sufría.

De un segundo a otro su cuerpo se paralizo. Sentía como tres chakras conocidos y a la vez confusos se acercaban a el. Uno de ellos era idéntico al de su padre, pero el mismo desecho la idea pues podía también sentir ese otro chakra más lejos en dirección a la tumba de su oto-chan. ¿Cómo era posible?

Se escondió entre los matorrales cercanos y espero la llegada de los intrusos. Escuchaba los pasos acercarse más y más hasta que las sandalias de los extraños fueron su primera visión.

-Debemos estar cerca, Tsunade-sama decía que este es el mejor camino para evitar las zarzamoras y las plantas venenosas – una voz, chillona para su apreciación, explicaba a sus dos compañeros del follaje en si. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Habían mencionado a Tsunade oba-sama?

Uno de los extraños se detuvo de súbito, erizándole la piel debido a su chakra. Desde donde se encontraba, solo veía una yukata blanca bastante maltratada y un cinto con ¿Kusanagi? ¿Esa no era la espada que su oto-san guardaba bajo siete llaves en el sótano?

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando? – se pregunto el joven.

**_**_**

**_**Cambio Destino**_**

**

Sasuke paro de golpe al sentir un chakra, tan ínfimo y a la vez poderoso. Solo fueron fracciones de segundo, lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido por un anbu, pero no para el.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate.

El individuo se mantuvo en su lugar. Kakashi y Sakura observaban expectantes el follaje que les rodeaba por si hubiese una emboscada. Pasados los segundos, Kakashi decidió intervenir.

-No somos enemigos, somos Ninjas de la Hoja – hablo para el desconocido.

-¡No mientan! – les grito una voz ¿infantil?

-¡Sal de ahí, niñito! – Le amedrento el Uchiha con el humor insoportable, no estaba para bromas.- ¡Tenemos que hablar con el Hokage actual, venimos en misión de rescate!

-¿Rescate, tebayo? – pregunto saliendo por fin de su escondite.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Naruto?

Continuará…

**_**_**

**_**Cambio Destino**_**

**

**Hola:**

**Espero que les haya agradado, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible y por sobre todo largo para compensar el tiempo.**

**Les tengo una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría lemon en esta historia? ¿O crear una nueva pareja a partir de este viaje? La opción y las ideas son libres. Si quieren o no, solo deben decírmelo. **

**Cuídense mucho. Las críticas son recibidas al igual que las palabras de apoyo. Xauxau**


	6. ¿Este es el Futuro?

**Capítulo VI "¿Este es el Futuro?" **

Bajó aquellas escalinatas temeroso, luego de tanto tiempo sin venir a este lugar. Demasiado tiempo sin ver ese cuerpo, sin hablarle, sin tocarle…

A veces olvidaba cómo comportarse. Rememoraba que una y otra vez debía tener su rostro impasible y estricto, pero con él era totalmente imposible. Recordaba sus peleas estúpidas y sin sentido. Esas palabras de cariño cuando pasaba el tiempo, el toque de su cuerpo… esa llama de calidez cubriendo su alma. ¿Había mencionado que aun seguía enamorado de ese Dobe?

Las luces le envolvieron con aquella tibieza digna de aquellas bronceadas y suaves manos. Las burbujas circundantes se acercaban a su rostro rozándolo tal y como si estuvieran dándole un beso. No lo veía tan ilógico pues aquellas luces eran la representación de Naruto. Observó el cuerpo recostado en esa tarima. Tan apacible y tranquilo… Extraño en él. Deseaba fervientemente estar soñando en ese momento para luego despertar y escuchar la voz de su Dobe _"¡Ya levántate teme, tienes que ir a dejar a Minato al Jardín de Niños!"_. Amaba sacarlo de sus casillas. Abrir sus ojos y observar sus morritos porque, según él, su querido esposo era un dormilón.

–Si hubieses sabido que siempre despertaba temprano sólo para contemplarte – sonrió de medio lado con melancolía.

No duró mucho. A los segundos, su rostro cambió a esa mascara de frialdad y soberbia. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

_¿Por qué tenía que suceder? ¿De verdad era necesario liberar a Kyübi para eliminar a Madara? ¿Acaso no pensó en las consecuencias? _Obvio que no. Naruto no pensaba, sólo actuaba. Era tan impulsivo…

Y otra vez exprimió los puños con más presión.

_"Era"… ¿Por qué hablar de él en tiempo pasado? ¡Él está aquí! ¡Dormido, pero está aquí! Aún puede regresar… ¡¿Por qué todos lo daban por muerto?!_

–Porque lo está – se respondió abatido.

Acercó sus manos hacia el cuerpo para acariciarle y envolverse de su calor, pero otra vez alejó la mano envuelta en un puño al percatarse de la temperatura.

_Tibia._

Esa sensación de calidez cuando sientes el amanecer en la ventana o cuando posas tus dedos en las cálidas aguas de un lago. Reposó sus manos en aquellos hombros estáticos mientras su cabeza se hundía en el cuello de aquel rubio durmiente. Su fragancia seguía intacta. Esa esencia floral y salvaje que alguna vez describió. Su suave piel y ese tono bronceado tan delicado le impedían recordar que aquel cuerpo no podía despertar. Posó sus oscuros ojos en esos labios de durazno, dudando si rozarlos con los suyos. No queriendo pensar más, cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió con la mirada decidida, preparándose para aquel añorado contacto.

Su piel se cubrió de una calidez exquisita y embriagante. Sus labios aterciopelados le eran tan excitantes y maravillosos que no cabía emoción en su perturbado corazón. Cerró los ojos lentamente, de forma instintiva, sintiéndose volar… como en aquellas noches.

-Una noche más…

Sólo deseaba volar con aquel que lo llevó a la vida plena, a la locura de amar eternamente. Al que le juro lealtad frente al pueblo entero. Junto a aquel que había conquistado ese terreno baldío que era su corazón. Que lo hizo su esclavo sin siquiera dominarle. Junto a él que le hizo probar el placentero calor de otro cuerpo deseado.

-Eres tan tú, Naruto…

Finas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Tal y como lloraba aquel día en que se sintió perdido, solo y sin un hombro al que acudir.

-Si vuelves, Naruto… te juro que dejaré que comas ramen todos los días… - le habló al aire con una semi-sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero la esperaba ansioso.

-Me dejaste Naruto… sé que no lo has hecho a propósito, pero te lo había dicho antes y te recalqué que no volvería a repetirlo, aunque parece que se te olvidó en el peor momento – susurró con el rostro sereno sin limpiarse las lagrimas.

**--Flash Back—**

_"Vives en mi y sólo para mí. Si tú me llegas a faltar se me irá el alma, tendré un nudo en la garganta imposible de sacar solamente por tu culpa. Dejaré de respirar si con ello voy hacia donde tú irías. A pesar de que en el cielo, muy seguro, no me aceptaran". – susurró con el rostro cubierto por sus mechones azabache. _

_"Si llegara ese día… si tuviese que elegir… seria darte una oportunidad, que construyas una nueva vida – Sasuke le observó con la mirada adusta. Naruto sonrió feliz. – No te preocupes, juro que no voy a dejarte solo"_

**--End Flash Back—**

-Cumpliste una parte de la promesa… aunque ese otro fragmento depende de mí – se arrodillo frente al altar.- Prometo no dejar solo a nuestro hijo, pero además de eso… - levantó la vista con la mirada resuelta – Juro que te regresare y vivirás conmigo esa segunda oportunidad, mi querido Hokage.

**Cambio Destino **

Sasuke no se la creía. Frente a él se encontraba un niño de no más de ocho años, cabello negro azabache con destellos azulados, similar al suyo, y piel blanca con ojos grandes que demostraban emoción y seguridad en sí mismo. Pero no era eso lo que lo tenía en shock, sino su rostro. Era ver a Naruto con ocho años excepto por el cabello oscuro. Si hasta tenía los bigotes de zorro… y decía ese típico "dattebayo" que tanto emergía del vocabulario de su rubio. Se reprendía a si mismo… veía a Naruto por todas partes.

-¿Quién eres, pequeño? – pregunto Kakashi, al salir de misma impresión que Sasuke.

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo – observó a los visitantes – Se parecen mucho a unos conocidos – esta vez posó su vista en Sasuke, con la mirada desconfiada. - ¿Se han disfrazado para pasar desapercibidos?

-No, niño. Venimos a buscar a alguien… nosotros somos del…ehhh – Sakura dudó de explicarle a alguien tan joven.- Somos del presente… o en su debido caso, del pasado.

-Y ustedes creen que caeré en ese cuento ¿No?- alzo la ceja izquierda en un ademán Uchiha. Sasuke y Kakashi estaban totalmente incrédulos.

-Tal vez nos creas si te decimos nuestros nombres – intervino Sakura al ver el shock de sus compañeros. – Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, el de cabello plateado es Hatake Kakashi y mi otro compañero – pequeñas babas caían al verlo. – se llama…

-Uchiha Sasuke – le interrumpió mientras observaba al chico frente a él – Tú, preséntate. Es de malos modales no hacerlo. ¿Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado? – el jovencito sonrió de medio lado igual que el Vengador. Algo que lo dejó paralizado.

-Mi nombre es Minato, U… - lo pensó un momento. - Uzumaki Minato, dattebayo – habló seguro.

-¿Uzumaki? – preguntó Kakashi bastante sorprendido. - ¿Conoces a Naruto?- el semblante del pequeño cambio a uno de tristeza, dejando expectantes a los demás.

-Era mi oto-chan – contestó en un murmullo audible por el silencio.

-Y dime ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo? – pregunto la kunoichi, sin percatarse de la mirada de reproche de su maestro que había entendido el mensaje entre líneas.

-Falleció hace cuatro años – contestó escueto. Sasuke le observó impertérrito analizando sus gestos.

-¿Por qué has mencionado que nos conoces… o que nos parecemos a otras personas? – le cambio el tema, Kakashi.

-Tú – mencionó al ninja copia. – Un joven se parece mucho a ti, es mi compañero de academia… además tu apellido es igual, se llama Hatake Isamu –contestó para luego analizar a la chica de cabello extravagante.- Tú eres igual a mi tía, tebayo – habló extrañado por no haberse dado cuenta antes. – Pero mucho más joven y sin silicona.

-¿Disculpa? – le inquirió Sakura al ver como la trataba.

-Pero tú… - susurró al ver a Sasuke.

-Yo qué – le instó a continuar.

-Eres idéntico… aunque la mirada… es aun mas gélida – entrecerró los ojos observando continuamente a Sasuke - ¿Ustedes, de verdad vienen del pasado? – preguntó al peli-plata.

-Así es, por eso necesitamos hablar con el Hokage actual para que nos de la información que requerimos.

-Si eso es así, les llevaré con él – le informó con una sonrisa típica de Naruto. Sasuke seguía en su mundo viendo como el jovencito les guiaba por unos matorrales donde saldrían más rápido. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Naruto había tenido un hijo?

Siguió mirando fijamente los ademanes y el aspecto de aquel niño y a pesar de que su mente sacaba conclusiones demasiado apresuradas, como el que ese niño fuese de Hinata y Naruto, no podía evitar sentir su pecho hincharse de orgullo con sólo verlo…

Llegaron rápidamente a la entrada de la aldea donde los ninjas observaban al pequeño Minato con irritación y hastío. Kakashi se percató de inmediato de la postura defensiva del menor.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Nada de importancia, les llevare luego – contestó mientras se adelantaba al puesto de vigilancia.

Minutos más tarde y ante la mirada atenta del ninja copia, Minato regresaba con la aprobación del vigía. Claro que cuando se situaron a su lado pudieron comprobar como el shinobi en el puesto temblaba imperceptiblemente al posar su mirada en el chico Uzumaki mientras su compañero susurraba la palabra "Monstruo". Minato hizo caso omiso al comentario a pesar de la profunda mirada de aquel Sasuke sobre su espalda.

Pasaron varias cuadras y notaron como es que la aldea había cambiado. Extrañamente se veía renovada, sin ese encanto de pueblo conservador. Había mucha tecnología, tiendas electrónicas y restaurantes que en su época sólo eran puestos de verduras. El mercado parecía una tienda de gala con tantos azulejos y paredes recubiertas de vidrio-espejo. Sakura estaba maravillada con tanto brillo, Kakashi buscaba miradas conocidas y el porqué de la extraña actitud del pueblo contra Minato. Algo que le hacía pensar en Naruto y su niñez, mientras que Sasuke veía, a través de esa máscara de serenidad que portaba Minato, como esos susurros le herían.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran torre, de al menos diez pisos de blanco inmaculado con un único balcón de casi 10 metros, donde el símbolo de Konoha brillaba en un emblema de oro.

-Esta es la torre del Hokage, y por sus caras no se lo esperaban… seguramente en su mundo esta torre no existe y eso es porque hace apenas dos años que este lugar se inauguró – les explicó con una gran sonrisa, momento que fue borrada al observar como uno de los guardias le impedía la entrada.

-No puedes pasar – dirigió una mirada de asco hacia Minato para luego observar a los extraños. – Ustedes, no deberían andar con este mocoso – les advirtió. – Este niño es...

-El Hokage ha prohibido hablar del tema, señor – le cortó con una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera. – No debe ir en contra de las leyes, ¿Acaso desea tener problemas con el Hokage?- pregunto con ironía.

-No porque sea tu pa…- iba a replicar pero un paso de Minato al frente le calló la boca. El pequeño Uzumaki se acercaba de forma lenta y premeditada, causando nerviosismo en los que le observaban.

-Una palabra más…- susurró frente a él mostrando sus brillantes dientes en una sonrisa de medio lado – Y te coceré la boca.

El guardia tragó seco.

Una kunoichi de cabello negro y corto, que había visto la escena, se le acercó enfrentándolo con los brazos en jarras.

-¡Minato! ¡Que te han dicho sobre amedrentar a los desvalidos! – le sermoneó de forma complaciente, burlándose del shinobi que había caído en estado de parálisis debido al miedo.

-Pues… ¿Que no lo haga? – contestó con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Uff… y después te quejas de tu apellido…

-Shizune nee-chan – le cortó, para presentar a los demás. – Ellos son extranjeros, desean hablar con el Hokage…

-El no está, salió hacia… bueno yo creo que sabes – le contestó con una sonrisa sin ver mayormente a los invitados.

-Si, aún no llega. ¿Podemos esperarlo en su oficina?

-Por supuesto, pasen – les hablo cuando poso su vista en la peli-rosada.- ¿Sakura-san?- preguntó asombrada.

-Es una historia un poco larga de explicar – habló Kakashi al ver su turbación.

-P-por supuesto… vengan conmigo – Minato se había dado vuelta para marcharse pero…- Tu vienes con ellos, jovencito. No quiero que andes asustando a las personas con esas muecas tan… tan de tu padre – no hallaba de qué forma descargarse.

-Hmm

-Uy… confirmado, la única mujer que te aguanta es Aiko-san – a esto Minato se ruborizo levemente.-Por cierto, vino con Gaara-sama hace un rato, ya sabes para qué. Seguro y te la encuentras después – le comentó feliz.

-Ah… - comentó desganado, ocultando el nerviosismo.

-Bueno – Shizune se dirigió hacia los demás, observando al Hatake con un rastro de tristeza. – Síganme.

Los tres shinobis del pasado se miraron con extrañeza pero le siguieron ansiosos por encontrar respuestas.

**Cambio Destino **

Llevaba un gran camino recorrido. Con la vista altiva y el chaleco de Jounnin meciéndose con el viento, además de su bandana en el cuello que relucía con los rayos de luz. Su altura omnipotente lejos de amedrentar, acercaba a las féminas como hienas frente a un trozo de carne. Le era tan repulsivo, que su hosca actitud se reflejaba en el semblante frío y calculador. Las calles le parecían un hervidero de lobos, hienas… bestias apestosas que se regodeaban de la gran potencia que se había vuelto Konoha, señalando a su más ferviente Hokage con el dedo mientras rodeaban de mierda a su descendiente.

¿Cuántas veces había ignorado esas miradas cargadas de una ciega admiración? ¿Esas palabras de apoyo vacías? ¿Esos intentos de entablar más que una mera conexión amistosa con él? Oh… varias, tantas que le faltaban dedos, pero ahora… apenas si lograba mantener su mirada imperturbable cuando escuchaba algún comentario de su hijo.

Minato era el gatillo de todo. De su creciente felicidad cuando se enteró de su venida, de su angustia y admiración cuando le sentía moverse en esa hermosa barriga bronceada, de su euforia cuando le vio el primer día mientras Naruto le arrullaba cansado… oh, también de su más grande orgullo cuando peleó con la hija de la _copia barata_ y sacó a relucir el Sharingan… de su más grande tristeza cuando se convirtió en contenedor. El mismo camino de su difunto padre.

Y es que ver esas miradas cargadas de ironía, de repulsión o inclusive, aquellas que daban vuelta la cara, eran tan aberrantes e hirientes que, siendo como era él, no hubiese dudado un instante en matarlos a todos. Pero para su desgracia o suerte, Minato heredó el carácter de Naruto. Ese que perdona a pesar de todo y que no le importa su vida sino la de los demás. Aunque algunas veces, para que lo dejaran en paz, utilizaba su faceta Uchiha y amedrentaba a cuanto idiota lo molestara. Sobre todo a aquellos que se veían fuertes y traidores…. Y el pueblo estaba lleno de ellos.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia el guante negro de la izquierda, símbolo de su luto. Porque aunque hubiesen pasado mil años, jamás dejaría de velar a su querido dobe. A ese idiota que se sacrificó por el pueblucho que aborrece a su preciado retoño.

-Si supieras… ¿Qué harías, Naruto? – preguntó con la vista en el cielo.

No tardó en llegar a la torre para recoger sus cosas y largarse de una buena vez a su casa y hablar con Minato. Sin embargo en la entrada del edificio el guardia bajo la vista y le avisó que su hijo le estaba esperando. Analizó la forma en que hablaba ese tipo y decidió no correr más riesgos.

-Vete a tu casa, te relevo de este puesto. Mañana ven para que se te asigne otro cargo – el shinobi le miro estupefacto.

-Pero señor, no he hecho nada malo, además usted sabe que son casi tres años que no voy a misiones…- Sasuke alzó la mano para callarlo.

-No repetiré mi orden y si tu ridícula excusa es que no has ido a terreno, pues la solución es simple, entrena o te relego del cargo ninja ¿Se entiende? – preguntó con sequedad.

-Sí, señor.

-Retírate – le ordenó para luego subir a encontrarse con su hijo.

Subió con cuidado por el ascensor con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sintió el chakra de su hijo pero también había otros cuatro chakras bastante cerca. Uno de ellos lo identificó como el de Shizune, pero los otros… le eran muy familiares sin embargo extrañamente desconocidos. No lograba identificar bien la emoción.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado encontrándose con Minato sobre su escritorio moviendo las piernas en un aire infantil y encantador. Lamentablemente su lado serio le mando la primera orden a su boca.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre subirte en mi escritorio?- El jovencito bufó molesto.

-Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama – saludo irónico.

-No desvíes el tema – se acercó a Minato sin fijarse en las otras personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Traje unas personas que dicen ser del pasado y quieren rescatar a alguien, las guié para que hablaran contigo. El viejo de abajo no me quería dejar entrar – ignoró el comentario, explicando la situación.

-Ya lo saqué de ese puesto, esta es la tercera vez que lo veo con los pantalones mojados – Minato aguantó la risa.- No es gracioso, la gente terminará odiándote…

-¿Más? No creo… - le cortó.

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en su conversación que no se habían fijado en el rostro desencajado de una peli-rosa, la mirada incrédula de un peli-plata y la mueca de escepticismo de un joven cabello azabache.

-Hokage-sama – interrumpió Shizune.

-Dime – contestó medio ido debido a la plática con su hijo.

-Estas personas... - las miró, inquieta.

-Ah, sí – desvió la mirada para observar a... - ¿Kakashi? - no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Te dije que venían del pasado - le respondió Minato al ver la cara estupefacta de su Oto-san.

-Sería bueno que nos sentemos para explicar nuestra situación, Hokage-sama – sonrió nervioso, Kakashi.

-Retírate Shizune – ordenó el Hokage mirando inexpresivo a la peli-rosa y a su ¿Pasado? - Da la orden de que nadie se acerque al despacho.

-Sí, señor.

-Entonces yo también me voy - saltó Minato del escritorio para salir por la puerta, detrás de la kunoichi.

-Tú te quedas – demandó su padre – además, tú los trajiste, explícame como los encontraste. Y no quiero evasivas, prefiero que estés aquí antes que amedrentando a los demás.

-Uff, otro que me dice lo mismo, dattebayo - el Hokage lo miro escéptico – Shizune-nee-chan también dijo lo mismo.

-¿Será que tiene razón? - preguntó irónico, finalizando la conversación, mientras se dirigía a su asiento a sabiendas de que Minato no objetaría lo obvio. - Bien, me explican inmediatamente de que se trata todo esto.

Así, Minato relató cómo los había encontrado mientras el Hokage analizaba a los tres shinobis que no hablaban, esperando cualquier pregunta.

-Bien, Minato ya contó su versión, necesito saber la de ustedes.

-Yo hablaré, si no tiene inconveniente, Hokage-sama – El Uchiha le observó con tristeza disimulada.

-Es realmente incómodo hablar contigo, Kakashi -contestó – pero necesito escucharlos. Saber a qué viene.

-Venimos del pasado en busca del alma de Naruto Uzumaki – Minato y su padre se tensaron de manera evidente. Kakashi continuó – En una de nuestras misiones, recibimos el ataque de Kabuto. Éste utilizó un jutsu donde invocó a un muerto... del futuro, el cual resultó ser "su" Naruto. Luego de derrotarlo, nuestro Naruto se... evaporó en aire y unas luces emergieron de él con dirección a un portal, mismo por el que entramos aquí.

-Kuchiyose Edo Tensei – murmuró el actual Hokage con desdén.

-¿Conoce de qué se trata esta técnica? - preguntaba Kakashi, manteniendo el respeto.

-La invocación de muertos- contestó escueto. - Orochimaru siempre estuvo investigando el jutsu con toda la intención de controlar a las almas más fuertes.

-Sin embargo, - Sakura se abstuvo de continuar hablando hasta no ver la aceptación de el Hokage.- Tengo entendido, que se necesita que el cuerpo a controlar se encuentre en buenas condiciones - se detuvo un momento al no saber cómo continuar.

-No había cuerpo que controlar; se formó de barro. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Así es. No lo podemos explicar con exactitud ya que no poseemos muchos antecedentes del caso. Kabuto no habló de ello – finalizó el ninja copia.

-Entonces, lo que ustedes buscan aquí son los fragmentos del alma de vuestro Naruto. ¿Verdad? - el equipo siete asintió.- ¿Como saben que ya no es muy tarde para que vuelva? - preguntó sarcástico, evitando la mirada furiosa de Minato.

-Siento que podemos recuperarlo – habló, por primera vez, el Uchiha del pasado.

-No es algo seguro. "Sentir" no es "Confirmar" - el Hokage respondió observándole fijamente.

Ninguno habló.

Minato se levantó furioso de la silla en la que se encontraba y se posiciono frente al líder de la aldea.

-¿No crees que te pasas de cínico? - susurró con el tono más hiriente que encontró.- Tanto tú como yo queremos que regrese, ¿Por qué ahora te las das de mártir? ¡Asume que quieres que vuelva! ¡Yo quiero a mi Oto-chan de vuelta! ¡Quiero a mi familia, dattebayo!

-¡Suficiente, Minato! ¡Regresa a la casa! - gritó fuera de sus cabales. - Y ni se te ocurra escapar porque la próxima vez te pondré un sello ¡¿Está claro?!

-Oto-san... - murmuró con impaciencia - ¡¡¡Eres un Teme!!! - corrió hacia la puerta con los ojos aguados.

-Demonios – bisbiso con culpa. Miró a sus "antiguos compañeros" - Creo que sería mejor si se quedaran en mi casa, tal vez podamos planear que hacer con más calma – se levanto lentamente y dirigió su vista al balcón donde se podía observar a toda Konoha – No quisiera que este pueblo los viera, sobre todo a ti, Kakashi- le miró con tristeza. - Seria una noticia bastante chocante. Utilicen un Henge, por favor.

-Vaya, nunca creí que un Uchiha pudiera pedir "por favor" - intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente. Ambos Uchiha le miraron, uno bastante molesto y el otro con una semi-sonrisa en los labios.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado – le contestó el Hokage – te sorprendería saber cuánto.

- Hokage-sama – le llamó Sakura con respeto a pesar de ser el mismo Sasuke de su tiempo – No es por incomodar pero… ¿Por qué Minato le llamó Oto-san?- el vengador se tenso ante la pregunta de la cuál, el mismo tenia duda.

-Porque eso soy – le contestó con simpleza.

- ¿Se ha denominado su padrino porque es huérfano? – preguntó bastante extrañada ya que en su época era común que el Hokage adoptara como ahijados a los huérfanos más necesitados.

- No Sakura – contestó bastante serio debido a las palabras tan crueles de la peli-rosa -, Minato es hijo de Naruto y mío. Yo soy su padre biológico – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

De todos los que se encontraban en esa sala, el único que cayó sentado fue el futuro padre.

Continuará…

* * *

_**Lamento muchisimo la demora de este capitulo. Me da bastante verguenza pero la musa se me esfumó un buen tiempo y el trabajo no me dejaba buscarla xD**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo, ya retome el hilo de esta historia y les prometo continuacion.**_

_**Cuidense mucho y nos vemos pronto**_


End file.
